


Save You

by moon_in_daylight



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Mild Blood, Near Death Experiences, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_in_daylight/pseuds/moon_in_daylight
Summary: Traveling with The Doctor had shown you incredible things: The existence of extraterrestrial live, the possibility of time travel and the most beautiful and remote places you could have ever imagine... But being with her had also made you develop some strong values. To be kind and always help those in need. But would you be up to help The Master now that he is the one who needs to be saved?
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I’m isolated at home with an hyperfixation on Dhawan!Master, I decided to write my first fanfiction in like 4 or 5 years. I thought I might share it in case someone is in the same situation as I am and has nothing better to do than reading it (please, stay at home). It’s the first time I write in awhile and English is not my first lenguage, so sorry if this sucks.
> 
> What’s written in italics are the reader’s memories.

Gallifrey wasn’t how you had imagined it would be. At least, its current state wasn’t.

When The Doctor talked about her home planet –not that she really had lately, but she had told you about it sometime, especially when you had asked her about the Time War–, she always talked about the golden skies and the two suns shining above. It had always made you curious, to visit the place that had watched your friend grow up. But looking around you, you realized why she hadn’t brought you and the fam to visit what was left of it.

You were rushing through the ruins of what had been one of the most powerful civilizations in the universe, followed closely behind by Ko Sharmus, who had a rough time keeping up with your speed. The others had tried to stop you both from getting out of the TARDIS that The Doctor had prepared to take you home, but nothing they could say or do could have made you stay. You couldn’t leave that planet knowing that The Doctor was sacrificing herself and that you would never be able to see her again. You would never be able to forgive yourself if you did nothing about it, if you just stood aside. That wasn’t you.

“You may have made me but I have destroyed you…” As you got closer to the Matrix, you could hear The Master’s voice getting louder. You tried to follow that sound “Become death, become…” Breathless, you stood in the room, every ‘Cybermaster’ pointing their weapons at you while The Master focused his attention on your being before finishing what he was saying. “Me…”

Interlocking your stare with his sent a shiver down your spine. You hadn’t seen him in a few months, you never thought you would again after your last encounter, when the Kaasavin took him away. But there he was, right in front of you in the planet he had threated to pieces. Looking at him now, it was almost impossible to believe that he was the same person that had introduced himself as O so long ago.

The Doctor, seeing her childhood friend’s reaction, turned to see you. “Y/N! You shouldn’t be here!” She reprimanded as you looked behind you in search for Ko Sharmus, who you supposed must had gotten lost. “You can’t still be here I set the controls!”

“I followed you outside, I couldn’t let you do this on your own!” You quickly responded as you watched The Master approaching you, a slight smirk forming on his face. You didn’t have to be genius to judge by his reaction that he was scheming something.

“I believe we agreed on no party crashers.” Grabbing you by your arm and dragging you to the center of the room with him, he laughed. “But this might be interesting.” His eyes looked at you and then at The Doctor as he tightened his grip on you. “Will you be able to sacrifice your loyal, little pet, Doctor?”

The Doctor’s eyes looked at you in despair. One thing was sacrificing herself and the apocalyptic remains of her planet for the well–being of the universe, but you being in the middle of it made things infinitely harder.

“Just do it, Doc.” You tried to encourage her as she held the bomb in her hands, pointing it to the Master. “It’s okay, I chose to stand by you.” Looking at you in the eye, The Doctor lowered her arm, putting her finger away from the detonator of the weapon that would end all organic life on her home planet.

“For just a moment there I thought maybe…” The Master looked away from his oldest enemy, frustrated at the turn of events. He sighed loudly before speaking again, now talking to you. “She’s weak.” He informed you, leaning over to your ear. “And the universe and you both are going to suffer for her weakness. I can promise you that.”

You gave an apologetic look at your friend, still hoping that she found the courage enough to press the button and end this madness once and for all.

“Not if I have anything to do with it.” Ko Sharmus finally intervened, getting in the room as well and walking towards The Doctor.

“Excuse me, are there going to be any more surprises?” The Master asked rhetorically into your ear, his heavy breathing hitting the skin on your neck and making you feel quite unsettled.

“Why won’t anyone listen to me?!” The Doctor questioned in frustration. “I told you all to leave!”

“I wanted to make sure these things are gone. And now I can be.”

“No!” The old man tried to grab the device that The Doctor still had in between her hands, even though he tried to persuade him out of his intentions.

“You didn’t start this, I did!” Ko Sharmus began to explain to The Doctor how he was part of the team that had tried to get rid of the Cyberium by sending it back though time, getting the calculus wrong and not sending it far enough. You swallowed the lump in your throat when you realized he wanted to take The Doctor’s place. “This is my penance. Mine to finish…”

You unconsciously sighed in relief as you watched The Doctor give the bomb back to his owner, glad to know that, at least, she got the chance to get out of there. You, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be that lucky. The Master was still holding you close to him, with no intention of letting you go.

“It isn’t going to be that easy, Doctor.” The Master intervened, rage filling his tone once again. “I still have her, and she’s not going anywhere. I die and she dies with me.” He stated, as serious as you had ever heard him. He had nothing left to lose.

“You can have me.” The Doctor was quick to say, trying to find a way for you to get out of this one. “This is between you and me, let her go and I’ll take her place.”

“Tempting, but I think I’ll pass. You can still stay and die by her side if you want to.” He laughed again. You took a deep breathe, trying to find the right words to say.

“Just go, Doctor.” You told her, no trace of hesitation in your voice. “This was my choice. I was the one who ran away from the TARDIS when you told me not to. Don’t blame yourself, it’s my fault.”

“Look at that, isn’t it moving?” The Master mocked you both. “She’s dying because of you and she doesn’t even blame you for it, Doctor. I don’t know if that’s sad or pathetic.”

“Don’t listen to him! Just run!” You tried to convince her to do as you said. “Yaz, Graham and Ryan still need you! The universe still needs you!” Tears began to form in your friend’s eyes

“I’m so, so sorry, Y/N.” She told you sincerely before running off.

“Doctor!” The Master shouted in frustration, his grip around you getting even tighter than before, making you squirm a little.

“Still feeling confident?” Ko Sharmus asked the remaining Time Lord in the room, getting ready to push the button and end it all.

The Master looked at the human in front of him defiantly, furious because his plan had been turned apart once again. You took a deep breath as you did your best to accept your final destiny.

There are always risks when travelling with The Doctor, you weren’t the first one to face the consequences. And you weren’t oblivious to them when you first stood a foot in the TARDIS. Death is always imminent when you live that kind of life, it had been several times that you had found yourself in deathly situations. Luckily, you had escaped from them all except for, of course, this one. Yet, you were copping surprisingly good with it. There wasn’t much left for you on earth anyway, you thought, and you had live a deeply intense and remarkable life. The things you had seen, the places you had been… You wished you had time to achieve more things, but maybe it was time. Maybe this was how it was meant to be.

“Kill him.” The sound of The Master giving the order to his army got you out of your own thoughts.

“Kill you first.” The old man threatened as dozens of lasers were shot against him.

Watching your ally struggle to keep himself from falling to the ground and taking advantage of The Master’s distraction, you set yourself free from his grip. You needed to be quick to grab the bomb from Ko Sharmus's hands as he fell dead to the floor. He had failed to complete the task again, and you couldn’t let the Time Lord and his monstrous creation get out of the planet. It would be the first, and most certainly last time that you kill someone, but you owed it to The Doctor. One final sacrifice to save your beloved universe. It needed to be done, even though you didn’t want to.

Just when you were about to grab the device from the old man’s apparently dead body, you realized your mistake. Ko Sharmus was still alive and his finger was barely a second away from making disappear all life from Gallifrey. In what you thought were your last moments, you turned to see The Master’s reaction, seeing him manipulating a watch–like device that was on his wrist. Just in time before the bomb detonated, he grabbed your arm, teleporting you both away from that room.

Out of nowhere, you found yourself inside of O’s house. Well, it wasn't really a house, and O didn't exist. You already knew that it was in fact The Master's TARDIS, but it was still hard to process. It took a moment for you to realize that you were in fact alive while the Master ran to the console and began to introduce some coordinates.

“We’re still on Gallifrey.” He clarified as he rushed himself to get his ship out of there. You weren’t really sure if he was talking to you or to himself. “There’s only a few seconds left before the expansive wave gets here.”

You watched him in confusion, still trying to figure out what had just happened. You were supposed to be dead. Not that you weren’t glad not to be. But out of all people, The Master was the last one you imagined would get you out of that situation. He was the one to put you in danger in the first place. What sense did it made?

Standing there, you watched in shock as he successfully got his ship into the time vortex. Once you were certain that you were out of danger, you decided to open your mouth again. “Why did you do that?” You asked him, a deep feeling of confusion taking over you.

“Do what?” The Master asked you back as he tried to decide when and where to go.

“You saved me.” Your voice was low as you did your best for both of you to remain calmed. The last thing you needed after escaping a certain death was to get yourself killed by an angry alien psychopath.

“I didn’t save you.” He was quick to correct you in his usual, cynic tone. “I saved myself and you just happened to be there. Do I look like a dog walker or something? I don’t take care of other people’s pets.”

You stayed silent as he worked. He wasn’t exactly easy to talk to, and you didn’t want to push him with noisy questions. Instead, you decided to celebrate the fact that you were alive by sitting on a chair and taking the deep breath that you had been holding for the last several hours. You weren’t completely out of danger, you were still in The Master’s ship. But for some reason he had decided you were more valuable alive than dead, you only hoped he wouldn’t suddenly change his mind.

Still trying to process everything that had happened in the last minutes, you realized The Doctor didn’t have a clue that you were still alive. You needed to get back to her, but that seemed a bit difficult at the moment. Eyeing The Master and seeing that he was busy controlling his ship, you reached for your phone only to find that the screen was shattered and that it didn’t even turn on. It must had had broke when you fell while running from the Cybermen earlier. Now it was useless. Wasn’t that just perfect?

There was no way to reach any of your friends and inform them of your situation, so you supposed you should focus on getting out of there as soon as possible and find your way back to them. The only problem was that you had no idea of where or when The Master was taking you.

“Why am I still inside your TARDIS?” Deep in thought, you asked in a low tone. Unluckily, not low enough so that he could’t hear you.

“You can throw yourself into the time vortex for all I care” He replied bitterly. Well, even more bitterly than usual. “Just make sure to close the door behind you.”

You weren’t really sure of how travelling in time worked, but you were pretty sure that wouldn’t survive if you just jumped out of the ship now, so you supposed you were stuck there. After a few silent minutes in which you tried to figure the situation out, you decided to dig a bit more into his intentions. He had had several opportunities to kill you, so if you were still alive was because for some reason he intended on keeping in that way.

Your eyes were glued to him as he read the screen in front of him. “Why did you take me out of Gallifrey?” You finally inquired again, your voice more confident than before.

“Would you have rather staying there?” The Master took a few seconds before answering your question, doing his best to keep himself calmed.

“I’m just trying to understand why I’m still alive. That’s all.”

The Master turned to you, his eyes furious as he quickly walked towards you and grabbed you by the throat. You gasped for air as he got you up from the chair, his face a few inches away from yours. “If that causes you any problem…” He stopped before he could finish the sentence, his eyes closing as he let out a groan from pain. As you observed him closely, you realized that his skin was extremely pale and that there was some cold sweat forming on his forehead. His grip on you was also weaker than you had expected it would be. “…I can fix that.”

His gaze was upon you for a few more seconds before letting you go. You coughed a few times as you tried to regain your composure. Don’t mess around with the sociopath alien, lesson learned. The Master walked back to the console and tried to get back to work, but you could see how tired he was.

“Are you feeling okay?” The Master could sense the worried tone in your voice. He didn’t even look back at you, ignoring you completely as he pulled a lever.

In a matter of seconds the ship had successfully landed, even though you had barely noticed it. The Master was a better pilot, his manoeuvres way smoother than The Doctor’s. You had to admit him that.

“Where are we?” You asked in fear of whatever you could find at the other side of the door. Probably it was best not to know, just by picturing all the kind of sick, doomed places his twisted mind could have chosen to take you to.

Almost as if you weren’t there, he kept messing around with the controls of the TARDIS. “Why don’t you go out there and figure it out instead of making stupid questions?” He spat, once again giving you the less possible amount of attention.

That wasn’t really encouraging, to say the least. But you had to admit curiosity was too much to bear. You had tons of questions and an answer waiting for you at the other side of the TARDIS’s doors. Was it worth to take risk? You took risks every day just by travelling with The Doctor, but you could feel the chances of getting into trouble multiply just by having the company of The Master instead. Taking a deep breath, you carefully walked to the front door. Your hand rested on it for a few seconds before you finally open it up to reveal your surroundings.

Surprise took over you when you recognized the place where the ship had landed. You had been there before, some time ago. The Master had landed in Australia, where he was when you first had met him as he was pretending to be O, an agent from MI6.

_The Doctor’s voice could be heard even from outside of her console room as she rambled about something you didn’t quite understand. It wasn’t unusual to find her talking to herself, so you weren’t bothered by it until you entered into the room and heard another voice replying to her._

_You hesitated for a few seconds before getting closer to where she was standing, realizing she was on a video call with someone._

_“Y/N, hey!” She greeted you when she noticed your presence, turning to you with a wide smile spread on her face. “Come here, I want to introduce you to someone.”_

_“I thought you were rambling on your own again.” You laughed as you walked towards your friend, placing yourself next to her in front of the screen. “Who are you talking to?”_

_“Y/N, this is my friend from MI6, O” The Doctor introduced you as you gave the man a polite smile and a little wave._

_“Nice finally meeting you.” He waved back as you observed him. He was a fairly good looking man with big dark eyes. “The Doctor talks so much about you.”_

_“Does she now?” You laughed, trying to hide your embarrassment. “I’m not really interesting, especially comparing myself to her. Hope she doesn’t bore you much.”_

_“No, I have a great time hearing about your adventures.” O smiled as he gave you a reassuring look. “According to what The Doctor says you have saved her more than once.”_

_You grinned nervously as you placed a piece of hair behind your ear. “Well, I should leave you two to keep catching up. Didn’t mean to interrupt you.” You shrugged, feeling bad for crashing their conversation._

_“Oh, don’t worry.” The agent told you. “We were already saying goodbye.”_

_“Yeah, O is working on a case at the moment.” The Doctor clarified. “See you around!” She happily put an end to the call. It was only you and her in the TARDIS now._

_“So…” You sighed, thinking of the best way to ask what was on your mind without looking suspicious. You had liked him, but first you wanted to know if there was anything going on between the two of them. “What is the deal with this O? How did you two meet?”_

_“We met some years back.” Your alien friend explained as she wandered around the console room. “He really is into studying every alien thing that crosses his path.”_

_“Why isn’t he travelling with us then?” The Doctor turned to you as you asked. You had never heard her talking about O before, so maybe there was a reason why she didn’t want him in the TARDIS. “He seems like a nice guy, he would enjoy this kind of life.”_

_“He does an extremely important job on earth.” She clarified. Both Torchwood and Unit were now gone, so knowing that there was still O left working for MI6 made her feel more secure. If any alien being attacked Earth while she was away, he would still be there to try and stop them. “Maybe some day we can take him on an adventure. Now, how about we go get the rest of the fam and go somewhere?”_

_You smiled at her while you nodded your head, still thinking about O. There was no denying you had taking a like on him, even though the Doctor was too much of a dork to notice. It wasn’t nothing serious, just a dumb crush, but you were hoping on seeing him again sometime. Preferably in person next time._

_“Have you ever been to Barcelona?” The Doctor got you out of your thoughts. “Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. Do you fancy a trip there?”_

The sun was setting just now. If you started walking, you would get to the closest population in a couple of hours. Luckily, you could get into a plane in the morning and be back to London by the end of the next day. You were free to go home, to go back to your fam. But since The Master was the one that had taken you back to Earth, you supposed things weren’t as simple as they seemed. There had to be a trick. There’s always a trick with him. He wouldn’t make it that easy, would he?

After taking a moment to admire the beauty of your own planet, you decided to head back inside of the TARDIS. Probably The Master would dismiss every single one of your questions, just like he had been doing, but you couldn’t leave without trying one last time. You would always be wondering why he had helped you if you left now. Curiosity was going to be the death of you.

Confusion stricken you again when you didn’t see The Master around the console. You were beginning to think that he was setting you a trap when you spotted him lying on the floor, passed out.

“Master!” You kneeled beside him, shaking his body slightly in an attempt to wake him up.

Nothing you did made him move a muscle. Worried, you placed a hand on his forehead just to find that his skin was practically burning. His breathing and heartbeats were also way slower compared to what you supposed was normal. If he did in fact had two hearts his pulse should be way more intense, or so you supposed.

Being as careful as you possibly could, you dragged The Master to the closest piece of furniture. Not without some complications, you laid him on the couch and observed him, in hopes for him to make any kind of reaction. There was always the possibility that he was messing with you. That this was a part of some bigger scheme and that you were falling straight for it. But you knew that, if by any remote chance this was real and you walked away, leaving him there on his own, you would never be able to forgive yourself. Sure, he most likely wouldn’t do the same for you, but you weren't the type to run away when help was needed.

Besides, he had indeed saved you from Gallifrey, even if you didn’t know the real reason behind it. In a way, you felt like you owed him.

The only thing was, you didn’t exactly have a medical degree. You knew the basic things to keep yourself alive, and that was practically it. Also, you weren’t even sure if that knowledge could be applied to the Time Lord’s biology. Were they even able to get the flu? Is that what it was? A flu? It seemed kind of dumb to think that a race like the Time Lords, one of the most powerful ones in the universe, could pass out because of a simple cold. Yet, the symptoms were cold–like. High fever, cold sweat…

But you had never seen The Doctor getting ill. Until that moment, you had thought it was impossible for them to get a minor illness. If only she was there with you, maybe she could do something to help him get better. Or, at least, diagnose him. You, on the other hand, had no idea on what you should do.

Looking around, you laid your eyes on the console. It wasn’t a exact copy of the Doctor’s console, the decoration was extremely different, but you could still see that some of the controls were practically the same as hers. You remembered that there was a telephone somewhere in there. She used it sometimes to call the fam. Maybe you could use it to reach her, to let her know that you were okay and inform her of the situation you had in hands.

Maybe she wouldn’t want to help The Master, and you couldn’t blame her if that was the case. Their relationship wasn’t exactly at its peak right now, but it was worth the try.

You were about to get up and walk to the console when you found a blanket lying in the back of a chair. After putting it carefully over The Master, you finally made your way to the console. Sadly, the TARDIS wasn’t exactly human user friendly and the more you looked at the confusing buttons and levers, the more you wished for a ‘How to fly a TARDIS for dummies’ book to exist. As soon as you could be reunited with The Doctor you were going to ask her to teach how to use the damn thing.

Just when you were making your fourth or fifth walk around the console, you found a phone hidden right under it. You took it out of its shelf and dusted it off. Good, you had found a way to reach to her, now the problem was that you didn’t know her number by heart. You closed your eyes as you tried to remember the damn number. You had no luck with it, but you did remember something equally useful.

The TARDIS was a living being herself. She was able to communicate with their occupants as well as just change her interiors at her will.

“Please, help me find The Doctor.” You muttered, looking at the center of her console, begging. “I know she can help The Master. Do it for him. Please.”

A few seconds passed before the TARDIS hummed at you. You supposed it was a friendly interaction, since the phone immediately started to dial. Sighing in relieve, you waited for her to pick up at the other side. The seconds passed. Nothing. No answer.

“Can you please try again?” You politely asked once more.

“What are you still doing here?” His voice sounded weak, yet menacing, when he woke up and found you on his ship. You turned to him and observed him carefully. He clearly wasn’t going through his best moment.

“You passed out.” You clarified.

“That’s not what I asked.” He tried to get up, but he only got enough strength to sit on the couch. He was doing his best to try and keep his balance, but his headache wasn’t helping at all. “I brought you back to Earth, why haven’t you left yet?”

“It looks like you need some help, so I thought I would try–“

As soon as The Master saw you holding his phone, he cut you off. “What are you doing with that?”

“I was trying to call The Doctor, I thought maybe she could help.” You tried to justify yourself, but he didn’t seem very pleased with your answer.

“Don’t you even think of getting her here.” The Master angrily hissed, grabbing onto his side in pain.

You let go of the phone that was still in your hands, worried about his state. You should have imagined that he would have rather die than let The Doctor help him.

“Ok, I won’t call her.” You assured him, noticing that his skin was even paler than before. You had never thought you would see him in that state. So weakened, so defenseless. You almost felt pity for him. “But please, let me help you.”

“Help me?” He mocked you with a quiet laugh. Not even in the state he was he could stop being his cynical self. “You are just a pitiful human. You can’t help me.”

“Let me try.” You insisted. Most people would have given up on him by now, plus you knew your efforts wouldn’t have a reward. He wasn’t the grateful type, that was for sure, but you weren’t planning on letting him die on his own. No one deserved that. Not even him. “What is happening to you?” You asked after a few seconds of silence.

“Are we playing doctors now?” As The Master talked, he could feel the strength leaving his body. It was obvious that his sarcastic answer hadn’t pleased you, judging by the look you gave him. He was doomed anyway, so he decided he might as well keep himself entertained by watching you fail over and over in the attempt of finding a cure for him. “It’s the Cyberium.” He told you.

“What?” You asked in confusion. “What do you mean the Cyberium?”

“As you already know, its last host had gotten a bit… Indisposed.” He let out with a proud smirk, referring to how he had turned the half–converted Cyberman into a tiny doll. “So I kindly offered myself as its new host.”

“That thing almost kills Shelley.” You thought out loud, remembering one of your most recent adventures with The Doctor.

“Because you humans are weak.” He really didn’t pass on a chance to remind you that, did he? “It holds too much information for you to handle. No wonder his mind was melting.”

“To be fair, it looks like you’re also having a rough time handling it.” His eyes gave you one of the coldest stares you had ever received when you stated that.

“It’s not the same.” He assured, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. You supposed that was a good sign, one that showed that he was feeling slightly better. “I am more than capable of holding all its knowledge within me. And believe me, it does have some really interesting ideas.”

“Then why is it making you ill?” You questioned, already trying to think of something that could help him. So far, he wasn’t exactly making things easy for you. “Can’t you just regenerate and heal yourself?”

“I believe the Cyberium is quite disappointed that you and your beloved Doctor have blown our plans.” The Master explained, getting up from where he was sitting and walking to you. His moves were slow and clumsy as he dragged himself to the console. Once he reached his destination, he took a deep breathe to try and regain composure before answering your other question. “It is inside me and it doesn’t have the intention to leave until I’m dead. It wouldn’t let me regenerate. It’s trying to punish me for losing our whole army to that little bomb you and your friends exploded.”

“There’s got to be a way to get it out,” The Master laughed at your words as he placed himself in front of the screen of the console, reading something you couldn’t understand because it was written in Gallifreyan. “a way to get rid of it.”

“That’s exactly what I thought about you, yet here we are.” He sassily responded, not even looking back at you.

“At least I’m trying to think of something.” His attitude was beginning to irritate you. You couldn’t hold back a sigh.

The way he turned to you with eyes full of rage caused you to intuitively jump back. “Well, you shouldn’t force yourself that hard. We don’t want you burning out the one brain cell you have left.”

You crossed your arms in frustration, ready to put up a fight. But when you were just about to ramble back against him, you realized what he was doing, what he always did. He was trying to push you away. It was the oldest trick in the book. Maybe he thought he was better off dealing with this situation alone, or maybe he really thought you were in fact useless. Either way, you had already invested yourself in finding a cure for him. And even if he didn’t want your help, you still knew you could be useful. You were totally on board now.

“I know what you’re doing.” He ignored you when you finally talked again. “You can try all you want, but I’m not leaving. You’re going to have to put up with me.”

The Master watched you as you left the console room and got deeper into the TARDIS, looking for the library so you could make some research on the Cyberium. He was right about you being a complete pain in the ass, but maybe he had underestimated you.

_By the time one of your adventures finally had you involved with the MI6, you had completely forgotten about O’s existence. You hadn’t heard a word about him since that time he was video calling The Doctor. But it was normal. The Doctor wasn’t much of an open book, she didn’t usually talk about her past or about her other friendships, and you had learned not to ask. It was no surprise that she didn’t talk you about him._

_Besides, you were too busy visiting other planets on a daily basis, you didn’t exactly have time to think about the handsome stranger you had talked to once through a screen. You hadn’t even met him in person._

_It wasn’t until The Doctor mentioned him to another agent called C that he popped back into your head._

_Apparently, O had had a fall out with the rest of MI6 and was working from an unknown location. Well, unknown to his fellow agents. The Doctor just sent him a voice message and in a few seconds she got back a picture… Of a fish? As weird as it was you had to admit you had seen way weirder things with her._

_Agent C was giving you more information on the case he was assigning you when he suddenly got shot by a sniper._

_You and the rest of your friends were quick to run to the TARDIS, being as fast as you could on your escape. If someone had murdered one of the leaders of MI6 just like that, you sure were an easy target. When you all got inside of the safety of The Doctor’s ship, she started to process that picture of a fish she had showed you earlier. As it turned out, the picture was in fact a coded message. Some coordinates, actually._

_But there was another concern hunting you and your friends right know. An antropomorphic figure made of light was trying to get into the TARDIS, and not even The Doctor knew what it was. Luckily, she did know how to get temporally rid of it. After doing so, she started to organize you all, sending Yaz and Ryan to investigate Daniel Barton, CEO of VOR and taking you and Graham with her to meet O._

_Well, this day was getting more and more interesting._

_In just a few seconds after dropping your friends in San Francisco, you were in Australia. Following right behind The Doctor, you just looked around you, seeing that you were in the middle of the desert. And right in front of you was O, with two other agents. He was shorter than you had imagined him, but still quite attractive._

_“I see you decoded the fish.” He greeted your friend with a smile, which she returned. “Fancy a cuppa?”_

_“Very much.” The Doctor gladly accepted his proposal. “Hello! This is my friend Graham, and I believe you already know Y/N.”_

_“O.” He introduced himself to Graham while politely shaking his hand._

_“Sorry, you’re…?”_

_“O.” The agent repeated several times until Graham figured out that ‘O’ was in fact his name. “It was… A joke, by the others at MI6.” He began to explain. “Whenever I came into the room to meet C, he’d go ‘Oh God…’” You laughed at his anecdote while shaking his hand. “It sort of stuck and now I’ve owned it.” He smiled at you as he finished telling his story._

_He then proceeded to introduce the two agents from the Australian secret service that were with him, but The Doctor didn’t seem really interested in them. “Can I take a nose around your gaff?” She asked and took off without even giving O time to answer. Graham followed her closely._

_“Is she always that spontaneous?” He asked you._

_“You get used to it.” You assured him in response as you watched your friend get inside of the house. Both you and O started to make your way inside too. “It’s nice finally meeting you in person.”_

_“You too.” O dedicated you a warm smile._

_“I wish we met under better circumstances though.” You added, nervously putting some hair behind your ear. “You know, one in which aliens weren’t threatening to end the world as we know it.”_

_“Well, you’ve got to admit there’s some thrill about this whole situation.” He said, looking in your direction._

_“That’s true.” Your smile grew bigger. “But there always is when you travel with The Doctor.”_

_“How so?” He raised an eyebrow, intrigued._

_“Things tend to get chaotic real quick.”_

_“And is that a bad thing?” You saw him smiling at you and looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed._

_“Not necessarily.” You shrugged. “I kind of like chaotic.”_

_“It must be really interesting travelling with The Doctor.” O pointed out with the biggest smile on his face. “Maybe you could tell me about your adventures with her sometime.”_

_“Sure, as long as you tell me a few stories about your work on MI6.” As you both reached the door of his house, he opened it, letting you go first.”_

_“Oh, I mainly worked as an analyst.” He clarified. “But if you’re still interested I can show you some of my work.” You gave him a kind smile as you nodded, truly interested about his work. “Would you also like a cup of tea?”_

As crazy as it seemed, The Masters’ TARDIS liked you. Well, you supposed she did. Maybe she just wanted you to figure out a way to cure The Master, your weren’t really sure. The point was that she was being very helpful, in opposition to the Time Lord.

While she helped you find The Master’s library and even created a room for you to rest in, The Master spent every waken second trying to push you over the limit, to make you give up. He didn’t have the slightest hope that you could find a way to help him. Mainly because not even he could find a cure for himself, so he knew there was no way you could come up with a realistic, practical solution.

If he couldn’t think of anything to get out of that situation, no one could. No stupid human pet of The Doctor’s could be able to outsmart him. He would rather die than to see that happen. And it was most likely to end that way.

Yet, nothing he could do or say seemed to persuade you to drop everything and leave. And it was not because he wasn’t trying. With the little strength he still had, he tried to torment you time and time again. Maybe if he had been in a better state, he could have gotten you to leave, but he barely could stand on his feet for more than a few minutes and you didn’t seemed to be bother at all by him.

Soon, The Master had fallen asleep again. The Cyberium could end him instantly, but it had chosen to torture him, to give him a slow and painful death. You thanked the quietness that his nearly coma state brought as you finally put yourself to study. You needed to know what the Cyberium was exactly, how it had been created, and most importantly, how to kill it without hurting its host.

Unluckily for you, the history of the Cybermen was surprisingly wide and the Cyberium was described more like an urban legend than something real. According to the only paragraph that talked about it, the Cyberium was the essence of all the cyberknowledge personified and the Cyberman that hosted it would be the one that lead its race to the total control of the universe.

“You must be the most irritating human to ever exist.” You heard The Master’s voice as he did his best to keep himself awake, the Cyberium attacking every cell of his body. You kept reading, ignoring him completely as you waited for him to fall asleep again. You had learned that that was the best way to deal with him. “No wonder The Doctor left you to die on Gallifrey.”

Those words hit closer than they should have.

“I told her to.” Without looking away from the book in your hands, you reminded him.

“It’s true.” He admitted, turning his head to you. “But she didn’t put much of a resistance, did she? You just told her to leave and she did.” The Master sadistically laughed. “If you ask me, she was taking an enormous weight off of her shoulders. And she was well aware of it.”

You could feel tears forming in your eyes as he spoke, but you did your best not to give him the reaction he was looking for. The Master was playing tricks with you and you couldn’t let yourself fall for them.

“I mean, she didn’t hesitate to leave you not only to die, but to die with me,” He continued, pushing harder. “knowing what I am capable of.”

“Are you capable of shutting up?” Your voice came out showing you more vulnerable than you would have wanted to sound.

“You don’t know The Doctor like I do.” He laughed again, even though it made every muscle on his body ache. “Not even she knows herself like I do. You were a burden. You had been for a long time, but she didn’t know how to get rid of you. Guess I made her a favor.” The Master observed you closely, waiting for you to finally melt down. “I know you felt it too. You were dispensable. The weakest link. That’s why it was so easy for me to approach to you as O.” You instantly stood up, closing the book with a loud noise and wiping away the few tears that were running down your face. “I didn’t have to do anything, and you were at my feet. You would have done anything I would have asked you to, wouldn’t you?”

“Shut up.” You demanded, taking your things and making your way to the interior of the TARDIS.

“Where are you going?” The Master asked when he saw you taking the book with you. He was hoping he had finally pushed you hard enough for you to leave, but apparently not.

“Somewhere where I can work in silence.” You held the book close to your chest, The Master sighing at your relentless attitude.

“Why won’t you give up?” He asked, his voice making you stop instantly in the place you were standing. “What do I have to do for you to leave me alone?”

“I don’t give up.” You simply said after swallowing the lump in your throat. “There’s only two things you can do to get rid of me, you either get better or you die. Whatever happens first.”

“I should have left you on Gallifrey.” His eyes were full of hate as he watched you clean your tears away. Human emotions were absolutely pathetic.

“Well, maybe you should have.”

“You know if I were in your position and you were the one dying, I would kill you myself.” His breathing was heavy, getting more upset by moments.

“I’m not you.” You reminded him. “The Doctor taught me to never give up and to help those in need, no matter what. Even if it’s you the one that needs help.” Your fingers dug on the book’s cover as you tried to relieve some tension. “I’m not doing this for you, and not even for her. I’m doing this for me, because these are my values.” You were about to leave the console room when you stopped again and looked The Master in the eye. “By the way, you have had several opportunities to kill me today and if I recall it correctly, all you did was get me out of the dying ruins of your home planet and bring me back to mine safe and sound. If you really mean to kill me, you’re doing a terrible job at it.”

The Master smiled as he watched you finally leave the control room. He didn’t know you had that in you.

_The sun was rising outside and you had barely had a few hours of sleep._

_It had been a crazy night, and not the good kind of crazy. It wasn’t every night that you were attacked by creatures made of light, you got to trap one to study them and then Yaz switched places with it. The Doctor was still trying to understand what they were and what they wanted, or how had they brought Yaz all the way from San Francisco to Australia in the blink of an eye. It had been a long night that had created more questions and given you no answers._

_You had been talking to Yaz for a while, trying to be there for her as she told you about the place those creatures had taken her to. She seemed quite unsettled and, sadly, you couldn’t do much to calm her down. After a little chat with her on the front porch of O’s house, you decided to leave her some space and get back inside._

_“Good morning.” You heard O’s voice coming from his little kitchen as he made some tea. “Want some?”_

_“Morning, and yes please.” You sat close to him, rubbing your eyes as a yawn escaped your lips. “I could really use one cup of tea now.”_

_“Did you get any sleep at all?” He asked in a worried tone as he poured some water to boil._

_“Like an hour or two.” You held your head between your hands, elbows on the wooden table, as you did your best to stay awake. You raised your look to him, worried about him. O wasn’t used to all this craziness, so you couldn’t imagined what that night had been like for him. “How about you?”_

_“About the same.” O sat across from you while he waited for the water to start boiling. “Is your friend okay?”_

_“She will be.” You assured. “She’s one of the strongest people I know.”_

_“And how are you?” That question caught you by surprise._

_“I’m holding up.” He looked at you with sympathetic eyes as he heard your answer. “I have seen a lot of things, but never something like these creatures.”_

_“That makes two of us, if it’s any consolation.” O said with a kind smile. “Apart from The Doctor, this is the first time that I see extraterrestrial live right in front of my own eyes.”_

_“It’s a bit crazy, isn’t it? Everyone denying the possibility of life on other planets when there’s actually so many species you can’t even know them all.” You sighed, immersed in your own thoughts. “For all we know, human race could have come from out of space too.”_

_“I’ve been gathering alien evidence half of my life.” He told you, looking at you in the eye. “And everyone treated me like I was crazy.”_

_“3 years ago I would have probably treated you like that too.” You admitted, remembering your life before meeting The Doctor. You had always been kind of skeptical, but your life had changed for the better when you found out about everything that was really out there. “But joke’s completely on all of us now.”_

_O laughed slightly as he got up to the sound of boiling water. He poured the hot liquid into two cups, handing you one. You thanked him with a kind smile._

_“Why did you move to Australia?” You asked him as you stirred the sugar in your tea with a spoon. “Couldn’t you work from London or anywhere else in the UK?”_

_“I never really liked the city.” He confessed, taking a sip of his own cup. “Too many noise. I work better from here, in the middle of the desert.”_

_“Doesn’t it get lonely?” You asked without thinking about it. When you realized how your question might be perceived, you looked down at your cup and took a sip, trying to hide your embarrassment._

_“Sometimes.” He replied, his smile not leaving his face. “But it’s for the best.”_

_The light was starting to come through the windows as you both had breakfast in silence. If it had been any other person, you would have felt awkward being in silence for so long. You would had probably forced yourself into some small talk to try and fill the silence. But for some reason you felt comfortable there with him. Just having breakfast without saying a word._

_“How long have you known The Doctor, Y/N?” He asked you when you had both finished your cup of tea._

_“It’s hard to tell.” You sighed, trying to calculate how long had passed in your own personal time line. “Things don’t happen in a straight line inside the TARDIS. Time loses all of its meaning.” O looked at you with questioning eyes. Maybe The Doctor hadn’t told him about time travel, you thought. “How much do you know about all of that?”_

_“A bit.” He shrugged. “Our paths crossed very briefly once when she was a man.”_

_“What do you mean ‘when she was a man’?” Disbelieve took over you as you tried to understand what was going on._

_“Oh.” The smile left momentarily his face. “She never mentioned that?”_

_“I didn’t know she meant that for real.” The both of you laughed. “With her, you never really know when she’s being serious.”_

_“Her species has this ability, a way to escape death.” O began to explain you. “When their life is in danger, they change every cell of their body, giving them a random new face. They call it ‘regeneration’” Amazed, you opened your eyes as he spoke. “I’ve been trying to gather information about her too.”_

_“I kind of want to know what she looked like as a man.” You bit your lip as curiosity aroused in you._

_“I was able to get some photos of some of her previous regenerations.” He stood up and walked to a shelf in which he had a bunch of papers piled up. “This whole shelf is full with all the information I could gather of her. There are a lot of inconsistencies, but it’s still really, really interesting” You looked at the documents almost like if you were starving and they were a delicious buffet placed in front of you. “Do you wanna have a look?” You energetically nodded as he offered you a way to satisfy your curiosity._

_O took the folders and brought them to you, letting them on the table and taking the empty cups to the sink. You grabbed one of them and opened it to find the photo of a man in a brown suit next to a young blonde woman._

_“Wow.” You couldn’t hold back the exclamation as you eyed the page in front of you. “Is this what she looked like when you met her?” You asked O as you pointed the man in the picture._

_“Not exactly.” The agent shook his head. “She has had many faces. That is just one of them.”_

_You kept reading the papers in front of you, finding out more about The Doctor’s past. There was a lot of facts about The Doctor that you could have never imagined, so many names, so many organizations related to your friend. You were half through the first page when you stopped reading and put the paper away._

_“I feel like I shouldn’t be reading this.” You sighed, feeling guilty. “Isn’t this like a violation of her privacy?”_

_“No.” He was quick to respond. “In fact, it’s not that you should, you must know all you possibly can about her. You travel with her, you risk your life every day for her. How can you let your life in hands of someone who hides her past from you?” Your gaze switched between the papers in front of you and O’s eyes, thinking about his words. “Do you know where she’s from?”_

_“She’s from…” You hesitated, not being able to remember the name at first. “Gallifrey. She has mentioned it sometime.”_

_“What do you know about Gallifrey? Have you ever been?” He asked you, his tone more inquisitive than it usually was._

_“Not much. Just what The Doctor said about it.” You recalled the few conversations with your friend. “I believe she mentioned there are two suns instead of just one… But The Doctor never took us there.”_

_“I think I might know why.” O handed you another file about your friend’s home planet. You eyed it. “It was placed in the constellation of Kasterborous and it was home to the Time Lords, The Doctor’s species.”_

_“Was?” You asked when you realized that he was using the past tense._

_“Something terrible happened to Gallifrey.” He pointed the picture of an enormous dome in an orange sky. “There was a war and–“_

_“Come on, you two. Everyone out front. Lots to chat up on.” The Doctor surprised you by coming out of the TARDIS. You quickly dropped the sheet in your hands and hid it in its folder. “I made ice tea. Possibly.”_

_Holding the large glass in her hands, she made her way out of the house as you and O rushed to clean up the mess of documents on the table. You helped him put the folders back to the shelf where they were before._

_You were making your way outside when O stopped you by grabbing your wrist. He leant over your ear, careful not to be overheard by anyone._

_“I’ll tell you the rest when we get a chance of being alone.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s written in italics are the reader’s memories.

A few hours had passed, maybe more. Or maybe less. Time was perceived different when dying, as The Master was experiencing.

He wasn’t sure of how much time had passed since you had left the console room, but he did know it was too much time for his liking. He was getting bored. Also, he would never admit it out loud, but he kind of enjoyed having you around. Basically because he could mess you up and play with you all he wanted, which according to what he told himself, was a consolation during his final moments. If he had known how fun it was to have a pet, he would have probably gotten one earlier. Or probably not.

Regardless his agonizing state, he got up from the couch he had been in practically since the both of you escaped from Gallifrey, and ignoring the weight of his body pushing him back, he slowly dragged himself to wherever room you were in.

He had to hold himself against the wall as he walked, knowing that he would fall to the ground if he tried to stand by his own foot. Dying was the most infuriating thing he had got to experience. The Master would have been okay with having an instantaneous death, one in which he hadn’t had to witness the vulnerable and humiliating state he was in. Being dead was infinitely better than dying.

His efforts finally got him to your room, the one the TARDIS had created for you to stay in. The Master was surprised to find that you had already settled in like you were in your own home. That’s what humans were like, always appropriating of everything and making themselves at home where they’re not wanted.

Before getting into the room, he took a few seconds to try and regain the little composure he still had left. It was humiliating enough for him to witness his own decay, he needed to look as threatening as possible in front of you. To live up to his reputation, since that was all he had left now.

Finally, he opened the door without even knocking first, only to find you deeply asleep on the desk, your head buried in one of the books you had used as the sourced of your investigation.

To be honest, it surprised him the way you had committed to this. He believed that humans were lazy, that they gave up at the most minimal inconvenience. But seeing all the notes you had been taken and the fact that you had fallen asleep with the pen still in your hand made him reconsider that. Not that all that effort was going to pay you off, but it was still impressive.

And the thing that truly amazed him the most was that all of that effort was being put on him, the person that hadn’t done anything but lying and playing with you. He was supposed to be your enemy, and you still did everything in your hand to help him. What wouldn’t you do for someone you actually loved?

“You must have really fallen for O.” The Master sighed under his breathe, observing the way your chest calmly went up and down. He stood against the doorframe as he kept watching you, your face almost angelic as you didn’t move a muscle. “You’re a lot less annoying when you’re asleep. Why can’t you be like this all the time?”

He almost smiled involuntary when you, obviously, gave him no answer. You were the weirder human he had ever met, noisy and chaotic, yet always well intended. Sometimes you were too easy to deceive, excessively trusted, and sometimes you could read his intentions from miles away. It was the way you always ran to trouble, instead of running away from it. The way you constantly got yourself into life or death situations. And most importantly, the stupid urge he had of taking you out of them. He had never been protective of a human pet before. But it was different with you. You were his human.

Without giving it much thought, he carefully placed a blanket around your shoulders.

That was the main reason he hated having you around. He didn’t like what he was when you were there, but no matter how hard he tried, it was like he always got dragged back to you. It had started back when he was pretending to be O. You had only spent around a day and a half together, but that time seemed to be more than enough for him to develop a sixth sense when it came to protect you.

As much as he claimed he hated that feeling, he hated the possibility of you being hurt or killed even more.

The Master turned around to leave, frustrated and angry because of those feelings.

Dying was making him soft.

_You adjusted your suit before following The Doctor, O, and the rest of the fam inside of Daniel Barton’s birthday party. The place was full of people, all dressed in really expensive clothing and walking around like that was their daily live. You did your best to pretend you were comfortable in that space._

_When The Doctor told you to blend in and keep an eye on the VOR’s CEO, you made sure to go alongside O._

_“I’ve never been to anywhere like this before.” You confessed the MI6 agent as you walked beside him. “I don’t know how to ‘blend in’.”_

_“Me neither. Analyst here, new to undercover work.” He gave you a reassuring smile. “I suppose we should do what everybody else is doing.”_

_“Which is?”_

_“Having a good time.” O grabbed two glasses of champagne from a waiter that was walking around and handed you one. “Where do you want to go?”_

_“I don’t know…” You looked around the place. You didn’t know how to play any of the games, so it didn’t really matter what you chose. Finally, you decided to point out the place in which you saw less people. “What about there?”_

_With a kind smile, O offered you his arm. Taking it, the both of you walked to the game you had chosen._

_The thing was that you couldn’t stop thinking about that conversation the both of you had had earlier. The Doctor had interrupted you in the worst possible moment. But then again, was it okay for you to know what O was going to tell you? Maybe The Doctor kept it from you for a good reason. Were you entitled to sneak around her past behind her back? Trying to get out of your mind, you tried to focus on the game, which was really hard since you didn’t know the rules of it. When it was your time to roll the dices, you extended your hand to O._

_“Blow for good luck.” You asked him. You had seen it in movies, so you thought it wouldn’t hurt to try and summon your luck with that little ritual. O did as you told him with a wide smile. You shook the dices in your hand for a few seconds before finally rolling them. Everyone at the table started to cheer. “What happened? Did we win?”_

_“No.” He shook his head slightly._

_“I didn’t know what I was doing anyway.”_

_“You know what they say.” He turned to you. “Lucky at dice, unlucky at love.”_

_“Do they really say that?” You raised an eyebrow._

_“No.” O admitted with a chuckle, causing you to laugh too. “I’m just saying that the luck I just gave you must have ended up somewhere.”_

_“Let’s hope you’re right.” As it was a habit for you when you got nervous, you placed some of your hair behind your ear. “O, about what you were saying earlier of Gallifrey…?”_

_“Mmm?” He insisted you to finishing your question._

_“How did you gather all that information?”_

_“You’re not the first ones to travel with The Doctor.” He informed you. “I interviewed some of her former companions and they told me some very useful things.”_

_“They just stopped travelling with The Doctor?” You frowned, confused. It was stupid to think you were one of the first humans to be lucky enough to travel with her, but you hadn’t really contemplated the possibility of other people doing it before you._

_O nodded his head before looking at you in the eye. “I suppose not everyone is made for that kind of life. Are you planning on travelling with her forever?” His question moved something inside of you. You had never considered the possibility of leaving your life with The Doctor._

_“I don’t know, I never thought about all of this having an end.” You admitted, looking away. “I suppose someday I might go back home and settle down…” You shrugged. “But not for the moment.” He gave you a sympathetic smile. “So… What happened with that war on Gallifrey?”_

_“Apparently, it was one of the most cruel and bloody ones in the history of the Time Lords.” His eyes observed your every reaction at what he was saying. “They fought for so long that they got out of control. Children, elderly, it didn’t matter. People were killed day after day for centuries. That was until The Doctor came up with a drastic solution to put an end to the massacre.”_

_“What did she do?” You immediately asked, watching her playing cards from afar. O stayed silent. “What was the solution?”_

_“Genocide.” He finally answered as you tried to process everything. “She killed off her entire species.”_

_“The Doctor wouldn’t–“_

_Before you could finish your sentence, he cut you off. “Think about it. You’ve travelled the universe, Y/N.” He looked into your eyes while he spoke. “Have you ever met another Time Lord?” You silently shook your head. “That’s because there are none left.”_

_In that moment, you watched Barton get in the room from the corner of your eye._

_“Don’t tell her I told you any of that.” O was quick to add. You watched The Doctor go after Daniel Barton to interrogate him._

_“But why have you told this to me and not to the others?” You questioned. He grabbed your hand and looked you in the eye._

_“Because I care about you.” You felt your cheeks blushing at his words. It was stupid to think about that kind of stuff in a situation like that, but you couldn’t deny you felt attracted to him. “I want you to be safe. I gave you this information so that you could be prepared for anything. You decide what to do with it.” His eyes were on yours as he carefully caressed your hand. “And if you decide you want to stop travelling with her for a while, I have a spare bedroom. Maybe you could come work with me. If you want, of course.” You returned him the smile as you both went back with the group._

_You had never pictured The Doctor as a killer, and certainly not as a person who would be able to commit genocide against her own people. She had been nothing but a pacifist since the first time you had met her. Maybe O was lying to you, or maybe he was simply wrong._

_But that story would explain why The Doctor was so secretive about her origins, and why she never wanted to take you see her home planet. The more you thought about it, the more sense it made. If what O had said was true, could you trust her anymore?_

_You had been consumed by your thoughts for the last half hour. O had told you that you could do whatever you wanted with that information. Should you confront her about it? Should you act like nothing had happened? Should you just stop travelling with her?_

_Those questions were running through your mind as all of you followed Daniel Barton to the airport. Unfortunately, you didn’t have much time to think about what your move towards The Doctor should be, as the CEO of VOR was running away inside of his private plane. Not even contemplating the idea of letting him get away, The Doctor began to run to the moving vehicle._

_Her, you and the fam got inside the plane with relatively easily, but when you looked around you found that O was getting left behind. You extended him your hand as he finally got to the plane, helping him get on board. He commented you how he had always been bad at running as the others ran to the main cabin. You followed them._

_“Never been good at sprinting?” The Doctor asked O about what he had said earlier._

_“I was the last one in every race at school.” He justified himself as he made his way to sit beside you._

_“No, no, no. I read your file. You were a champion sprinter.” The alien insisted. You looked at the MI6 agent in confusion, seeing something change in his features._

_“Mmm. Got me. Well done.” His tone was darker, colder as he spoke._

_“What's going on, Doc?” Graham asked. You weren’t the only one that had noticed his sudden change of behavior._

_“I don't know.” She squirmed her eyes, trying to understand what was going on._

_“You'd best take a look out of the window.” ‘O’ pointed out the small plane’s window you were sitting next to. You did as he told just to find his house flying through the sky._

_“How's your house out there?” The eldest of your human friends asked again._

_“Bit Wicked Witch of the West, but you get the gist. Maybe. Maybe not.” The so–called agent made his way to the front of the plane. “Oh, come on, Doctor, catch up. You can do it. Come on.”_

_“Oh!” The Time Lord exclaimed like she had suddenly figured everything out. The rest, on the other hand, couldn’t be anymore lost._

_“That's...that's my name, and that is why I chose it.” A big, mischievous smile appeared on his face, one so different to the ones he had been given you all day. “Oh, so satisfying. Doctor, I did say look for the spymaster. Or should I say spy... Master? Hi.” He waved his hand at The Doctor_

_“You can't be.”_

_“Oh, I can be. I very much am.”_

_What where they talking about? If The Doctor had known that man from before, how could have he tricked her into making her believe he was O?_

_“Who is he, Doctor?” You finally dared to ask. As it turned out, whoever that person was had been lying about his identity this whole time. Chances were he had lied about The Doctor being a killer too._

_“I'm her best enemy, love.” He looked at you in the eye, impersonating O’s calmer tone. “Call me Master.”_

_This ‘Master’ proceeded to explain how he had infiltrated MI6 and how he had been in an alliance with Barton and the creatures made of light all along. You couldn’t help but to feel stupid for having once believed anything he had said. When The Doctor went to check on Barton, she realized there was a bomb in his place, set by The Master._

_The Doctor couldn’t do anything to deactivate the bomb and a minute later the plane burst out in flames._

_“One last thing. Something you should know in the seconds before you die. Everything that you think you know... is a lie.” He told The Doctor._

_With all of your strength, you gripped to one of the seats, but couldn’t help your fingers to slip. You closed your eyes, scared as you had ever been as you felt your body flying away. Heights were one of the things you feared the most, and realizing that you were about to fall to the ground from about 30,000 feet was making you live your worst nightmare. You thought you were doomed when you suddenly felt The Master grabbing you by your arm just in time._

_“Got you.” He laughed before teleporting the both of you away._

Your whole body was sore from the uncomfortable position you had fallen asleep in. You didn’t know how much time you had been asleep, but you did know it hadn’t been much. Plus it hadn't been a restoiring sleep either, since you were almost as tired as you were when you fell asleep. As you got up from the chair you had been for the last hours, you felt your body longing to lay down and have some proper rest. Sadly for you, you didn’t have time for that.

Well, at least you supposed you didn’t. In fact, you had no idea of how many time you had before The Master passed away. And for that reason you needed to work faster, if you truly wanted to save him.

There was no denying that you had had second thoughts about helping him. You knew he wouldn’t be up to anything good if he did survive this. But if you left him to die on his own you would be just like that part you hated about him, wouldn’t you?

As you observed the last notes you had written before falling asleep, you realized there was a blanket around your shoulders. You didn’t remember grabbing it, but you supposed you must had gotten cold in the last moments before you passed out.

Giving it no second thought, you walked out of your room and walked to where The Master was with the intention to check on him. He was lying on the couch where you had left him to rest earlier, his eyes closed and his body immobile. You walked slowly to him and placed two fingers on his neck, looking for his pulse. You weren’t sure if his pulse worked like yours, so when didn't find it you moved your fingers to the other side of his neck. Maybe you were too late…

“I’m still alive.” He muttered bitterly without opening his eyes as you finally found the beating of his heart, their rhythm being delicate, but still faster than yours. His voice sounded even weaker than it did the last time you had spoken to him.

“Just checking.” Putting your hand away from him, you sighed.

It was strange to be there again, you thought as you watched your surroundings. You had first been there when you thought he was O, but since you had found out about his true identity, the same place had a different vibe. O’s house had always been The Master’s TARDIS, they looked exactly the same –except for the console that was on the center of the room now– but they seemed like worlds apart to you. You had always liked the place anyway, even though it was messy and a bit chaotic. It suited him.

Still thinking about that, you started to prepare some tea. You didn’t even bother to ask The Master if he wanted some, knowing that he would immediately reject anything that came from you. You silently prepared an extra cup for him.

When the drink was ready, you placed it in a small table next to the place where he was lying.

“I didn’t ask you for that.” He said as he watched you sit across from him.

“I know.” You shrugged and took a sip of your own cup just to put it away when the hot liquid burning your tongue. The Master laughed at you. “What’s so funny?”

“You are.” He stated. He couldn’t hold back a cough while he tried to sit. “Have you given up yet?” You immediately shook your head. “You’re wasting your time. Don’t you think that if there was a possible solution I would have come up with it already?” The Master grabbed the cup that you had prepared for him, the hot that the mug irradiated heating up his chilled hands. “The Cyberium is an AI, it’s not a common cold like the ones you have on Earth. It knows what it’s doing and it won’t stop until I’m dead.”

“Neither will I.” The Master laughed again at your impertinence before taking a small sip of tea.

“It will be useless.” He looked at you in the eye. Not being able to hold his gaze, you looked down at your cup.

“Well, if I don’t get to cure you, at least you won’t be dying on your own.” You looked back at him to find that he was still staring at you. “I need you to tell me everything you know about the Cyberium, the books don’t say much about it.”

“There’s not much to know.” He said. “The Cyberium it’s the essence of all cyberknowledge.”

“How does it choose its host? Why did it choose you?” You kept asking. For some reason The Master was being especially receptive, you needed to take advantage of it.

“Because I told it to.” He shrugged, letting the cup back on the table next to him. “I promised it control over the universe, and when that plan failed it decided I needed to get punished.” He reminded you. “The Cyberium needs a capable host, one that will do as it pleases. If the host refuses to help or fails at their task, they are killed.” He pushed away some of the hair falling on his face.

You kept looking at The Master, trying to formulate the question in your mind. After a few seconds, you realized there was no right way to ask that.

“Are you afraid to die?” The words simply came out of your lips, making him form a weakened smile.

“I could ask you the same thing.” He avoided answering. “You keep getting yourself into life or death situations and I’m not longer going to be there to get you out of them.”

The widest smile appeared on your face when he finally admitted what you already knew, that all the times he had saved you hadn’t been fortuity.

“Then it’s my time to return the favor, don’t you think?” You told him, a plan already forming in your head.

The Master didn’t even reply to that, he just gave you a concerned look as he laid back on the couch, his body shivering and aching. He was way too exhausted to keep the conversation any longer.

Him being nicer than usual worried you. It was surprisingly pleasant to have a conversation with him that didn’t end up with the both of you arguing, but that only meant he was getting worse. He didn’t even had enough strength to put up a fight. That was a sign.

A sign that you didn’t have much time left.

_Next thing you knew, you were in O’s house, only that it was different now._

_There was a big, red console in the middle of the living room, like the one The Doctor had on her TARDIS. Was that a TARDIS? But how could he have one?_

_You waited until Barton left to start asking your questions._

_“Who are you really?” The Master turned to you when he heard you._

_“Oh, sorry.” He laughed. “Completely forgot you were there. Can I bring you anything? Fancy another cup of tea there, darling?”_

_“You have a TARDIS.” You ignored his mocking and kept digging for answers. “You said you and The Doctor knew each other from way back, but she didn’t recognized your appearance. Are you a Time Lord?”_

_“Smart one, eh?” The Master confirmed your theory in his own twisted way. “I must say you weren’t that bright when you fell for O though. You made it too easy to manipulate you. Such a shame my cover blew up so soon, I had great plans for you.”_

_You bit your lip as you did your best not to fall in his game._

_“If you’re in fact a Time Lord, everything you said about Gallifrey was a lie.” You figured out, feeling ashamed for having doubted of the Doctor._

_“No, I was being serious about that.” You frowned as he seemed to speak with all the sincerity in the world. “The Time War did happen, and your precious Doctor ended it by killing everyone. Cross my hearts, you can ask her if you don’t believe me.”_

_“If she killed off all of your species how can you be here?”_

_“I wasn’t in Gallifrey when that happened.” He clarified. “I was the only one who survived.”_

_“Why would I believe anything you said?” The Master laughed when you asked that and got closer to you._

_“It doesn’t matter if you believe it or not.” His eyes looked into yours, the complicity his gaze showed earlier now gone. “But if you didn’t, you wouldn’t be asking so many questions about it.” You stayed silent and looked away, not being able to hold his stare. “In her defense I will say they were all monsters.”_

_“Then why do you hate her so much?” You looked back at him as he laughed in a manic way. He was completely out of his mind._

_“Your pathetic, useless human brain wouldn’t even begin to understand.” His voice was dead serious as he spoke, his face inches away from yours as he looked at you with pure hatred. “We’ve known each other for thousands of years, since we were just little children at the Academy. You pitiful humans can’t even conceive what it’s like to live more than a few years, how could you comprehend what it’s like to have the kind of relationship The Doctor and I have?”_

_You were about to reply when the TARDIS began to make an extremely loud sound. Visibly upset, The Master walked to the console and after looking at the screen, he hit it repeatedly. He looked in your direction, frustration all over his face._

_“How has she got there?” Before you could ask him what was he talking about, he spoke again. “It doesn’t matter. It’s nothing I can’t deal with. I’m going to take care of it.”_

_The Master began to set the controls of his TARDIS, setting up a destination._

_“You better change your clothes to something more fitting.” He told you without even looking at you. “We’re going to 1834, we’re paying our mutual friend a visit.” When he saw you stood still he insisted again in a more demanding tone. “Go change! NOW!”_

_Slowly, you dragged yourself deeper into his TARDIS, getting to the wardrobe and trying to find something suiting for the 19th century. A few minutes after getting yourself into one of the most uncomfortable dresses you had ever wore, The Master came looking for you. You couldn’t help but notice he had also changed himself._

_“Come on, The Doctor is waiting for us.” He rushed you, grabbing you by the arm and guiding you out of the TARDIS._

_He took you through the crowded streets without saying a single word. You weren’t sure of what was going on. Sure, he had said he was going to take you to see The Doctor, but why would he take you to see her? And how had she ended up in 1834? Last time you had seen her, she was in the plane crash. Oh damn, the airplane. Well, if The Doctor was alive and in 1834, you hoped the rest of your friends had also survived._

_As you entered a notoriously big building, you noticed some strange device in The Master’s hand. You didn’t have time to ask him what it was as he took you both inside of an exposition full of people._

_“Ladies and gentleman!” He shouted, getting the room’s attention without letting go of his grip on you. “See the incredible shrinking device! Want to be smaller, ladies? You can!” Pointing the device at one of the ladies in the room, he turned her into a small doll, causing panic to take over the entire building._

_So, that was what the mysterious device was for. And that was how he had turned the real O into the tiny doll he had showed on the plane, now that you recalled it. Barely giving them time to react, The Master proceeded to shrink random man. Letting you go for a second, he grabbed both of the miniaturized bodies from the floor and showed them to you._

_“Aren’t they a lovely couple?” He asked before throwing them away. The people on the room freaked out, trying to escape. “Do not move! Hands on heads. Hands on heads!”_

_“Let them go.” You heard The Doctor’s voice as she approached the both of you. The Master quickly grabbed you by the arm again. “Let her go, and you can have me.”_

_“I’ve got you anyway.” He stated, looking into her eyes. Out of nowhere, he used the device again on another woman nearby. “When I kill them, Doctor, it gives me a little buzz. Right here, in the hearts. It's like... How would I describe it? It's like... It's like knowing I'm in the right place, doing what I was made for.” The Master pointed his device at you in a threatening way. “Do you think it will feel this good when I kill her, Doctor?”_

_“What do you want?” She asked, trying to keep the situation under control, and most importantly, keep you alive. The Master thought about her question for a few seconds, holding you in place._

_“Kneel.” He commanded, only getting a look of disbelieve from her. “Kneel or you’re going to have to get a doll house for your pet to live in.” The Doctor looked at you before getting on her knees. “Call me by my name.”_

_“Master.” She muttered._

_“Beg your pardon?”_

_“Master.” The Doctor repeated._

_“Can you hear her?” He asked you, his grip on your arm starting to cause you pain as he squeezed you closer to him. “We can’t hear you, love.”_

_“Master.” He let go of you to dramatically place his hand over his mouth, pretending to be moved._

_The conversation between them went on as you tried your best to remain calmed. The last thing you wanted was to make a wrong move and triggering The Master into turning you into one of those little dolls. As they kept talking, The Doctor began to decode his plan, realizing that he didn’t even know what those creatures made of light were._

_“That’s one uneasy alliance. Trust each other, do you?” The Doctor mocked her oldest friend._

_“Oh, completely.” He said. “But Barton and the Kasaavin aren’t the only ones I’ve been talking to. Your precious Y/N here and I have become quite closed. Turns out there’s a lot about you that she didn’t know.”_

_“What have you told her?” The Doctor asked, you could hear the worry in her voice. Why was she worried? Did she truly had anything to hide?_

_“Down, Doctor!” A voice was heard before the room was filled with the sound of a firearm._

_When you looked up, you saw a woman shooting one of the weapons that formed part of the exposition. The Master quickly pushed you behind him just to be shot in his left arm._

_“Ada, I really do not approve!” The Doctor screamed at the woman._

_Taking advantage of the state of confusion that filled the room at the sight of a woman using a weapon, he took you by the wrist and got you out of there. He knew The Doctor couldn’t get far without a TARDIS anyway._

_As you ran back to his ship, you could see the way he kept his right arm close to his body, probably trying to ease the pain. When you finally arrived to his TARDIS he let go of you._

_You weren’t sure what had happened, but you could swear he had saved you from getting that bullet yourself. The Master took off the long coat that he was wearing and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, showing the wound that the bullet had left on him and the blood coming out of it. Under your worried stare, he rushed to one of the chest of drawers in the room to get a pair of tweezers._

_He was about to remove the bullet himself when you stopped him._

_“Wait.” You muttered, getting closer to him so you could take the tweezers from him._

_“What are you doing?” He angrily asked._

_“Let me help.”_

_Before he could complain, you gently took his arm and proceeded to remove the bullet yourself. It was the first time you found yourself in a situation like that one, and you didn’t exactly had plenty of idea of what you were doing, but you just couldn’t stand there and watch as he did that all by himself. If it was as painful as it looked, you simply couldn’t let him suffer more than necessary. Not if you could do something to help._

_Luckily, it didn’t take long for you to remove the bullet and within a few seconds you threw it to the floor. The Master kept looking at you as you ripped the sleeve of your dress and put the fabric around his arm as an improvised bandage._

_“Are you out of your mind?” You could sense the confusion in his tone for the first time since he had shown his true self. For a second there, he seemed to be out of place, like he didn’t know what to do in that situation. He wasn’t used to it, and he hated the feeling. “Why are you helping me? Are you dumb?”_

_“A simple ‘thank you’ would be nice.” You replied. He observed you closely, almost as if he was trying to study you. To be honest, you weren’t really sure of why you were helping him either._

_His stare soon turned to one of disgust as he let himself free of your grip and walked to his console, ready to travel back to the 21st century. You kept yourself quiet as your mind went back to that last moment with The Doctor._

_What could be so bad about her that she had to hide it? Was it the genocide of her own people or something even worse? Why couldn’t she be open and honest with you for a change? As ironic as it was, you had the feeling that The Master had been more open with you in a few hours than what she had ever been in all the time you had known her. He was supposed to be the bad guy, right? Then what sense did it made?_

_“I helped you because you have taught me more about yourself and your species than The Doctor ever has.” You said, even though he didn’t seem to pay much attention to you._

_“Is it me or are you changing sides?” He mocked you, or so you thought. When he didn’t hear you answering, he turned to you._

_You couldn’t even hold his stare as the idea started to cross your mind. Was that a possibility? You didn’t want to destroy Earth or end the human race, but after finding out about The Doctor’s secret you weren’t sure that you wanted to be on her side either. Why couldn’t be a third side, one that wasn’t looking for the destruction of the world and that could be honest with their companions?_

_“I’m not.” You finally stated, not sounding as confident as you would have liked. “But you could though. There’s good in you, I’ve seen it.”_

_“You must be having hallucinations then.” He harshly answered, looking away from you._

_“You saved my life twice today.” You insisted, trying to make him see what you saw. “Once on the plane and also earlier when you took that bullet for me. I wasn’t hallucinating when that happened.”_

_“You just got really lucky today, that’s all.” His tone was getting more and more bitter as he tried to prove you wrong. “You must be mistaking me for your little boyfriend O. Wake up, he doesn’t exist.”_

_When you were about to reply, the TARDIS started to make that noise again. Not paying you anymore attention, he checked the screen in front of him, his face showing the despair he was feeling. How had she ended up in 1943? Good thing he had some contacts in the Gestapo. Without wasting a single second, he set the coordinates to the Nazi-occupied Paris._

_“I’m tired of babysitting you.” He told you, grabbing some clothes as he made his way out. For the green color of it, you supposed it was an uniform. “Don’t go out or you’ll finally end with my patience. And you don’t want to see what happens next.”_

_After The Master left, you decided to go out for a second and check where his ship had landed, when you saw a group of men dressed at Nazis patrolling around, you realized you were in the middle of World War II. For once, you decided to obey the orders you were given and stay inside the TARDIS. You hadn’t exactly heard the best things about this time period, and going out there on your own was a step you weren’t sure you were ready to take._

_The hours passed, and you couldn’t help but to start feeling worried when The Master didn’t come back. In his current incarnation, a territory occupied by the Nazis wasn’t the ideal place to be. What if they had captured him and he never came back? Your head was spinning around, considering whether if you should go out and look for him or not. You were about to take the step when the door finally opened, showing someone you weren’t expecting to see._

_“Y/N!” The Doctor exclaimed as she ran to you and hugged you. She came in the company of two other women, one of them the one that was with her in 1834, Ada. “Are you okay?” You nodded as you embraced her back, happy to see her despite all the things you had learned about her. But you still needed to know the truth._

_“Is it true, Doctor?” You dared to ask after a few seconds, getting away from her. “What The Master said about Gallifrey, about the Time War… Did you kill your own people?”_

_Her eyes turned dark for a second when she heard your words, finally realizing what was what The Master had told you._

_“For a long time, I thought I did.” She answered you sincerely. “I thought that I had no choice. I thought that I had detonated my own planet.” You could hear the pain in her voice. “But many years later I came up with a solution to save Gallifrey, to let everyone live.” You heard her story as tears filled your eyes. You didn’t know what to believe anymore. “I trapped Gallifrey in a bubble, in an universe of its own, where it has been until now.” The Doctor said, avoiding to tell you about what The Master had insinuated at the Eiffel Tower._

_“Where is The Master?” You asked, feeling deceived. You felt stupid for falling into his games over and over, but for some reason you couldn’t help but to still be worried about him._

_“He’s been taken care of.” The Doctor assured you as she moved closer to the console, rushing to get back to the rest of your friends. “Don’t worry about him, we got more important things to solve right now.”_


	3. Chapter 3

You sighed as you remembered the last time you had seen The Master before all of this, when you went back with The Doctor to the 21st century to ruin his plans. For you, it had only been a few hours, but he hadn’t seen you in almost 80 years. And as crazy as it was, and even though you didn’t even talked to each other, you could see in the way that he looked at you that he had missed you in that time. Or maybe you had just finally lost your mind.

You must have had, you thought as you headed back to the console room. Other way, you wouldn’t be there, saving that psychopath’s life.

He was still lying there, just how you had left him around an hour ago. What you were about to do was possibly the dumbest thing anyone could do in that situation, but you hoped it might work. You had seen crazier plans work with The Doctor.

“I think I’ve found a way to cure you.” You muttered, The Master’s attention setting on you with the little energy he had left. “The Cyberium won’t leave you until you die, but what will it do when you’re finally dead? It will need a new host, one capable of holding it. But it won’t be able to find one if I’m gone by the time you die. It will get trap inside this TARDIS forever.”

When he processed what you were saying, he immediately tried to sit up, looking at you as if you were out of your mind. You looked at him carefully, realizing once again how different he was now. For a second, you almost missed the cocky bastard that he used to be.

“I’m going to offer a solution for all of us.” You kept going, explaining your plan. “If you let him live, you can have me.” As you talked to the Cyberium, you saw the judgmental look in The Master’s eyes. “I know I don’t seem like the greatest ally, but I’ve not only studied the history of Cybermen, I’ve also defeated them. I know their weaknesses, the flaws in your plan.”

“Are you stupid?” The Master interrupted you, his breathing getting heavier with frustration the more he heard you speaking. If you were really thinking of sacrificing yourself like that, you surely were infinitely more stupid than he gave you credit for.

“I know how to defeat The Doctor. I’ve travelled with her, I know how she thinks.” You completely ignored him, trying to reach the substance inside of him. He could already feel it getting flustered. “And, of course, there’s the issue with me being only human, but I can easily be converted. Fully converted, more powerful than what that Ashad could have ever been.” You referred to the half converted Cyberman that had started all of this. “I’ll willingly help you. All you have to do is let The Master live.”

A few seconds passed in which the both of you stayed silent, yet you could feel the tension in the air, your heart beating harder than it ever had. Your gaze crossed with The Master’s for a second, letting you see something different in his eyes. Something similar to what you think you saw that day when the Kasaavin took him. You weren’t really sure what it was, but it made him seem vulnerable. As if the façade he was always wearing came down for just a moment.

It felt like forever before you saw the liquid-like substance getting out of The Master’s chest and placing itself right in front of you. You almost got paralyzed when you saw the way it moved and how it got bigger by seconds. You had seen the Cyberium before, but you had never been so close to it, to its real form. It was intimidating.

Swallowing the lump in your throat, you finally made your move and tossed the device hidden in your hand to the floor, creating a virtual, transparent cell around the creature. When you had read in one of The Master’s book about that portable cell, you immediately had an idea. And with a little help of the TARDIS guiding you to The Master’s inventory, where he kept most of his weapons, you found one avilable for you to use. As soon as you got it in your hands, you quickly started to scheme it all, to think of the right words that would make The Cyberium take enough interest in you. You weren’t a hundred per cent sure that the plan was going to work, but it was the best you got. Luckily, you had performed it smoothly.

“Are you out of your mind?!” You heard The Master’s voice, loud and clear as he quickly walked to you and grabbed you violently by the arm. He seemed to be getting a liking on that part of your anatomy. “What were you thinking?!”

“I saved you.” You struggled to say, trying to get him off of you. In just a few seconds, he looked a lot better, the color returning to his skin and the strength coming back to his body, as you were checking on first hand. “You better rush, that cell won’t keep it there forever! Just throw it into the sun or something!”

He abruptly let go of you, looking back at the Cyberium. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but you had been pretty brilliant at your performance. For a second there, he truly believed you were just going to kill yourself for him. And for a second there, he had been sincerely worried about it. He still was. Only thinking about how easily things could have gone wrong… The Master clenched his fists in frustration as he rushed himself to the controls of the TARDIS, knowing for a fact that in ‘usual conditions’ he would have been more than okay with your sacrifice.

Trying to push that thought away, he started to pull and push the levers and buttons, making the creature disappear from his ship.

“Where did it go?” You asked when it was finally just the two of you. He ignored your question at first as he kept moving things around the console, not being able to even look in your direction. Seeing that he was now ignoring you, you decided to insist. “And well?”

“I sent it to the center of the sun.” He simply said in a harsh tone.

From the very start you knew you shouldn’t expect any gratitude from The Master, but for a moment you would have expected him to, at least, be nicer to you after what you both had been through. In fact, he was being nicer the moments before you had cured him. It had been stupid of you to think that he would keep the good attitude.

“So now what?” Your voice got him out of his thoughts with that question. Angrily, he grabbed your face with his left hand.

“Now what?” He asked the same question back sarcastically, his eyes examining you carefully. “What is the matter with you? Why did you do that?”

“Do what?!” You questioned, trying to get him to let go of you. “I saved your life!”

“Do you have any idea of how wrongly your little plan could have went?” His tone was surprisingly serious, not a single trace of his usual mock towards you. “Of how many things could have gone wrong?”

“I do know that.” You stated. “But it did work, and I would do it again if I had to.”

“You must be the most stupid human to ever walk Earth.” The Master spat, rage in his tone. “What would you have done if The Cyberium had took you as a host, ah? Why sacrifice yourself like that?”

“I was trying to help you, you ungrateful piece of–!” He cut you off before you could finish that sentence.

“You could have died, do you realize that?” As he talked, you could see that thing in his eyes again, that… Was that worry? “You would have been transformed into a robot or even worse.”

“So what if I had died? What is it with you anyway? You turned your whole species into those robots! What would you have cared if I had become one too?” You raised both eyebrows, tired of those noisy questions he made. “You wouldn’t have cared the slightest thing if I had killed myself. Not so long ago you were the one threatening to kill me, remember?”

His grip on you tightened as he raised your head towards him, the tip of your nose barely touching his as you waited for an answer that never came. Instead of replying to your words, his thumb began to trace the skin of your cheek, slowly moving towards your lips and caressing the low one, parting them. When you realized that his gaze was now on them you couldn’t help but feel your face heating up and your heart increasing its beating until the point of almost copying his.

It was just a matter of seconds before his lips finally laid on top of yours, kissing you with surprising tenderly. Feeling his kiss on your lips, a part of you couldn’t help but to think that even that could be one of his tricks, that there was the possibility that he was trying to play you and that you were falling right into the trap again. But in that moment you couldn’t care less. You simply focused on kissing him back as his kiss turned more intense, more demanding, more Master like.

You weren’t sure what had gotten into him either, but you couldn’t deny you liked it. After a few seconds, you pulled away and looked into his eyes, trying to process what was happening. Before you could even ask him what that had been all about, he leant in again, placing his hand on the back of your head to try and get you as close to him as he possibly could.

His other hand travelled to your lower back, embracing your waist as you dared to playfully bite his lower lip. Placing both of your hands on his chest, you felt your breathing unsettling with lust.

When feeling the way he brought you closer to him, you softly moaned an ‘oh’ sound in between kisses, causing him to laugh.

“That’s _not_ my name.” His lips travelled to your neck, right next your ear. His voice was huskier now, sending goosebumps all over your skin. “You better say it right.”

“Master.” Your voice coming out as a silent groan.

“Again.” A shiver ran through your spine. “Louder.”

“Master.” You obeyed him, raising your tone at his demand.

“Good girl.” He whispered into your ear, his breathing against your skin making you shiver. “I didn’t realize you were such an obedient little pet.”

Hearing his words, a huge smile spread across your face. Judging by the way he teased you, he seemed to be enjoying that as much as you did. You tossed your head to the side when you felt his lips kissing your neck, trying to provide him better access. It felt somewhat surreal as you started to feel the beating of his hearts, his chest pressed to yours.

Sure, you had obviously started to like him when you had first met O, but you were aware that the chances of anything happening between the two of you were already minimal back then. And since you had found out about his true identity, you had believed that all the possibilities had been completely discarded. But there was still something about him that attracted you. You couldn’t deny that you liked him, that you cared about him. You even enjoyed his company, despite his overtones and sadistic jokes. It was a complete madness, but you were totally into it.

Your hands moved to his vest and began to undo the buttons, but he quickly grabbed you by your wrists and moved your arms back to the sides of your torso, showing you who was in control.

“Easy there.” He warned you. You decided not to fight back and let The Master do as he pleased. “Don’t do anything without your Master’s permission.”

There was a reason to why he had chosen that name for himself.

You didn’t protest either when he grabbed you by the hips and sat you on the console, placing himself in between your legs. You swallowed the lump in your throat as you watched the way he observed you, the way his eyes ran up and down your body.

His pupils showed something beyond lust, even though he was trying to hide it. He had some kind of feelings for you, other than the usual disgust he felt for your species. There was no way he was going to admit it to you out loud, or that he was going to even acknowledge them to himself, but they were undeniably there.

He placed his hand on your chin so he could examine you once again, still trying to understand how you had that effect on him. Were you even aware of what you were doing to him? He had tried to hate you, to treat you like what you truly were, one of those filthy, useless humans The Doctor loved so much. But he had failed. He couldn’t even bring himself to kill you, he wasn’t even able to just let you die and do nothing. If he had only let go of you that first time at the plane… But no, he had to go and rescue you, to try and put you against The Doctor. But he wasn’t counting on you being a double edge sword. Not even in a thousand years he would have expect you to make him feel that way.

“Is everything okay?” You asked after a few seconds in which The Master had been lost in thought.

The Time Lord held your gaze for a few more seconds before leaving the console room. You watched him walk away in confusion, worried. Maybe he still needed some rest to recover, you thought. After all, he had been at the verge of death until just some minutes ago.

Not being sure of what you should do, you slowly got down from the console to go looking for him. It didn’t take long for you to find him in the middle of the hallway, his back facing you. You slowly walked to him, gently grabbing him by his wrist and making him turn to you.

“Master… Are you alright?” His face was expressionless when looking at you. He took a few seconds before replying to you.

“What are you still doing here?” As he asked this question, he took a step back, trying to put up that front again, to create distance between the two of you. “You said you would leave when I died or got better, I already got better. So what are you waiting for?”

“Do you want me to go?” You asked him in response, realizing how he was trying to push you away once more.

The Master took a deep breathe as he looked away from you. You could see right through him and it was the scariest thing he had faced in his several lives.

“Because I can stay a while, if you want me to.” You insisted, trying to get him out of his shell. After seeing that part that he was trying so hard to hide, you didn’t want to give up on him. “I want to stay with you for a while, but I’ll go if that’s what you truly want.” You added when you still got no answer from him.

With extreme care, you placed your hand on his cheek and slowly turned his head your way. You noticed the way his eyes were trying to look at anywhere but you, so you tried to focus his attention on you by leaning in and give him a brief kiss.

“Do you still want me to go?” Your voice was soft as you gently pressed your forehead to his.

As the seconds passed, you got more and more nervous. What if you were wrong about him? Maybe he really didn’t want you to stay. And if that was the case, you were playing with fire and about to get burnt. Your cheeks got gradually redder the more you thought about that, his eyes piercing right through you. You were about to take a step back and leave when he kissed you again.

That was the only answer you needed.

Your whole body shivered as he pulled you up against the wall, pressing himself against you. You stood still while his hands roamed up and down your body, exploring you, caressing the skin of your lower back under your shirt. His touch formed goosebumps all over your torso as you felt one of his hands travelling to the space between your legs.

As he started to rub your clitoris through your clothes, you decided to place your hands on his belt to start undressing him.

“Don’t be so eager.” He growled, grabbing both of your hands and putting them over your head. He didn’t like to say things twice. “Be a good little pet and listen to your Master’s commands.” The sound of his voice on your ear made the heat in your lower belly increase. “Will you?”

“Yes, Master.” You muttered with a little nod, making a smile appear on his face.

One of his hands kept yours over your head while the other travelled back to your core. His eyes never left yours when he slowly slipped his hand under your pants and underwear, his fingers starting to make circular motions around your clitoris, causing you to gasp.

His moves were slow but intense, teasing you. His gaze examining your face, waiting patiently for your reaction. You bit your lip trying to hold back a moan that threatened to scape your lips.

“Don’t hold back.” The Master ordered, slightly increasing the rhythm in which he moved his hand. “I want to hear you beg for it.”

You stopped fighting it and let the pace of your breathing get messy again, making sure that he heard every single sound that escaped your mouth. The fact that he had only started with you and that he was already making you moan that way made him increase the confidence on himself. Not that he needed anymore of it, to be honest. He moved his body even closer to yours so he could kiss your neck once more, trying to build even faster the pressure that was already forming at your core.

His scent was intoxicating now that he was all over you. The weight of his body holding you up against the wall was all you could focus on, and you obviously couldn’t help but notice the growing budge pressed against your belly. You were glad to confirm that you weren’t the only one having a good time.

Your whole body trembled when he introduced a finger inside of you and curled it to hit your g spot as he got it in and out, still caressing your clitoris with his thumb. It was as if he knew all the right places, all the ways to make you crumble. He was slow at first, giving you some time to get used to the feeling of him finger–fucking you, but after a few thrusts he started to increase the rhythm, causing you to throw your head back at the sudden feeling.

You let out your louder moan so far, feeling the waves of pleasure previous to the orgasm running through your body. It wouldn’t be long for you to reach your climax under those conditions.

“Master…” You whispered in a silent groan.

“What is it?” He let go of your hands so he could grab your face and make you look directly at him. He wanted you to remember who was making you feel that good.

“Master, I’m going to-“

Before you could finish that sentence, he suddenly got his hand out of your underwear, making all the tension that had been building up slowly fade away. You tried to regain your composure as you gave him a questioning look, not understanding why he had stopped just at that precise moment.

“What?” He sarcastically asked, not being able to hold back the amused smile on his face. “Did you think it was going to be that easy, love? If you want to cum, you’re going to have to earn your right to it.” His words made you weak to your knees, immediately intrigued about what the meaning of ‘earn’ was in this scenario. “Now be a good one and follow me.”

Grabbing your hand, he guided you through the corridor and into a room. Your room. Closing the door behind the both of you, he immediately started to kiss you again, his motions fast and rough as his hand went back to your neck to hold you in place. The Master’s lips left yours in the middle of a kiss, leaving you wanting more as he leant to your ear again. Hearing his voice so close to you drove you wild.

“Where in this room do you want your Master to fuck you?” He asked in a whisper, his voice deep against your earlobe. Just by hearing that question, you could feel your arousal being almost unbearable at this point. “I could bend you over that desk. Or I could tie you to the bed… Maybe even fuck you right on the floor… What do you think? Any suggestion?”

“Whatever The Master wants.” You replied, completely committed to do whatever he told you to. When he heard you, he couldn’t help the delighted smirk from forming on his face.

“Good answer.” He congratulated you before pushing you towards the bed. With just a small push from him, you felt yourself losing balance before your back hit the mattress. “Now, keep being so obedient and undress for me.”

His eyes stared expectantly at you while you sat up on the bed, your hands reaching for the edge of your shirt to do what you had been told. You barely could hold his stare, nervousness taking over you. The way he looked at you, as if you were his prey and he was about to jump over you at any second, was too much to handle.

After taking off your shirt, you undid the button and the zipper of your jeans and, with deliberately slow pace, you slid them down your legs. When both pieces of clothing were on the floor, your hands moved to your bra fastener, undoing it and tossing the piece of fabric aside too. Your hands were approaching your hips when his voice stopped you.

“Wait.” He said right before you took your underwear off. “Get up. I want to observe you.”

Immediately, you stood up, facing him. For a second, you felt the need of covering yourself up, to hide from him. You weren’t used to being this naked in front of other people, even when you were by your own, you always wore some piece of clothing covering you. Exposing yourself like that to him was giving him full access to observe and mark all your insecurities, all your weakest spots. Your whole body trembled as the seconds past and he kept staring at you. Why didn’t he say anything? Was it because of you, because of anything that he didn’t like about you? Was he second guessing? You were starting to get worried when he took a step forward and grabbed your hips to bring your body closer to him.

“You don’t have the slightest idea of what you’re doing to me, do you?” He asked, his fingers caressing the skin of your belly as his hand made its way to your chest to fit one of your breast on his palm. “Do you want to see?”

Shyly, you nodded your head, feeling his hot touch against your skin. He smirked as he felt himself getting more turned on just by that little gesture of yours. Well, it wasn’t every day that a simple human made him lose control like that. You bit your lip trying your best to hide the color in your cheeks as one of his hands travelled all the way from your breast to your hand and grabbed it carefully. He guided it to his crotch, where you could sense his growing erection. As you caressed him over his clothing, you watched him close his eyes with a loud sigh.

Enjoying his reaction, you started to move your hand a little faster around his still covered length. The more you touched him, the messier his breathing got. It was a graceful sight that you had never expected to see, The Master melting at your touch, but it wasn’t enough with just that. You wanted to feel his skin against yours, no fabric in between. Being your eager self, you tried to undo his belt once more.

“I believe I have told you not to be so impatient.” His darkened voice made you jump back immediately. He quickly grabbed you by your throat again, reminding you that you were supposed to follow only his command. “This is the third time I have to tell you the same thing.” He recalled, looking at you with defiant eyes.

“I-“ Before you could say another word, he hushed you. You did your best not to move a single muscle as his hand left its grip on your neck and he let his fingers caress your collarbone.

“I’ll teach you to listen to your Master.” Those words, added to the proximity of his body, almost made you fall to your knees.

His hand slightly stroked the back of your neck before suddenly pulling your hair, making you hiss at the sensation. You didn’t have any problem with him being a little rough, and him pulling your hair wasn’t as painful as it was arousing. It had only caught you a bit out of guard. Enjoying the moment, you decided to keep still.

He couldn’t be anymore amused as he observed your lack of reaction to his teasing. It was true that you were a little rebellious for his taste, but your willingness to please him had you at his complete mercy. He had reached the most submissive side of you and he was taking a lot of pleasure from it. The simple thought of you being completely his at that moment was something he deeply enjoyed.

Leaving a gentle kiss on your lips, he thought of a fitting punishment for your insolence.

“Lie down in bed and do not move.” He commanded, letting go of you and watching you do as you were told.

You slowly crawled back to bed and watched him expectantly as he got an unknown device out of the inner pocket of his vest. You couldn’t help but notice that it was similar to The Doctor’s sonic screwdriver, but larger. The Master sat at the side of the bed, his full attention set on you.

“Hands up.” As soon as your hands were over your head, he used the device on you, making it impossible for you to put them back down. He returned his screwdriver to his pocket while his other hand ran through your inner thigh. “I wouldn’t have to tie you up if you obeyed my commands.” He insisted, his fingers playing with the fabric of your panties. “Now I’m going to have to punish you.” You finally watched him starting to take off his vest and the shirt under it, his pants still remaining untouched. After throwing them both to the floor next to your clothes, he placed himself in between your legs.

Looking at you, he slowly removed your panties, causing a soft moan to come out of your mouth. He barely gave you a second to prepare before getting his fingers inside of you again, his mouth kissing and playing with your breasts as you arched your back when pleasure started to form again in your lower belly.

The volume of your moans started to increase gradually as he also moved his fingers faster. This time, it took him less effort to bring you to the edge of the orgasm and in a few seconds you were gasping for release. But as soon as he noticed you were about to reach ecstasy, he stopped again, leaving your whole body trembling. That little game of his was starting to frustrate you.

“Master…” You moaned, feeling your heart beating so fast that it was about to break your ribs. All that constant teasing had you over the edge. “Please…”

“I told you I was going to punish you.” His voice sent another wave of pleasure down your body, your legs still shivering from the state he had put you in. You needed to get some kind of release, and you needed it soon.

“I’ll do anything you want, Master.” Your begging immediately brought a cocky smile to his face. “Just let me cum.”

He considered your pleading for a few seconds. You were providing him the most fun he had had in centuries, in a lot of aspects besides the sexual one: Tricking you into falling for O and make you believe his lies, watching you risking your own life to save his... Even falling in love with you had been somewhat entertaining. He had to give you that.

And truth was, he was also getting tired of all that teasing.

Under your attentive gaze, he started to undo his belt and to remove the clothing he still had on. It felt like forever as you watched him place himself on your entrance, his stare never leaving yours while he entered you.

Soon his hips were moving energetically against yours, his thrusts quickly gaining speed and strength and making that very familiar heat invade your body for the third time. As you felt the pressure building up inside of you, this one being even more powerful now than the previous times, you focused on the increasing rhythm of his breathing, on his face and on the locks of hair that fell on his forehead, right above his big brown eyes. You thought he had never looked so handsome before and, forgetting for a second that you were tied up, you tried to place a hand on his cheek.

Almost as if he had read your intentions, he leant in to give you a shockingly delicate kiss that contrasted with the intensity in which he let himself in and out of you. You had never thought it was possible for someone to be so caring yet overly passionate at the same time. Truth was, he didn’t quite know how to handle those feelings. Because, even if he tried to hide it, it was obvious he felt for you something similar to what you were feeling for him. It showed in the way his fingers dug on your hips as he held you in place when he entered you, the way his lips kissed every inch of skin on your neck and sent goosebumps all over your body, the way he looked at you as he brought you to the verge of your climax… His feelings were too intense to be fake.

You had to close your eyes when the orgasm finally hit you, leaving you breathless as you observed The Master reaching his own climax.

He stared at you after his final thrusts, his breathing agitated and his hearts beating faster than they were used to. For a moment, he had hoped that, after releasing all the sexual tension, his feelings for you would fade away. But unfortunately for him, as he observed you lying under him, he realized they were more present now than they had ever been.

The Master let himself fall on the right side of the bed as your hands finally got free from the invisible bondage. The both of you needed a few seconds to regain composure and assimilate everything that had happened in the last moments.

Doing your best not to look in his direction, you waited until you caught your breathe to get out of bed and put your clothes back on, but when you made the slightest move to get out of bed, The Master grabbed you by your arm to bring you closer to his body, embracing you.

“There’s no rush, right?” He asked, caressing your shoulder in an almost lovingly way.

“I guess not.” You answered, finally bringing yourself to look at him in the eye again, trying to understand what was going inside his mind.

You had feared that he had immediately regretted having sex with you, but judging by how he was behaving, it seemed the complete opposite thing. Not that you were complaining, of course. It was just strange to see a softer, more caring side of him.

What you didn’t know was that he was surprising himself too with his behaviour. He had always thought he had been made to kill and destroy everything and everyone that met his eye, but the need he felt to protect you and care for you was something new, something that honestly frightened him.

He held you closer as he accepted the fact that there was no way of getting rid of those feelings. But as he lied there beside you, he came to consider that maybe feeling that way for you wasn’t as awful as he had pictured it. You weren’t completely worthless for a human. And after all, you had saved his life.

“What are you thinking about?” Your voice got him out of his thoughts.

“Nothing.” He was quick to reply, his eyes examining your face closely. You knew he was lying, he only kept himself that quiet when he was deep in thought, but you decided not to push him farther. “What are you thinking about?” He asked you back.

You shrugged, giving him no concrete answer. To be honest, you weren’t really sure of what you were thinking about at that point. Probably, you had stopped thinking straight a long time ago, because if you did, you wouldn’t be lying in his arms. You wouldn’t have fallen for a murderous psychopath like him.

It was beyond insanity, but you didn’t regret any of it. You were as calmed and relaxed as you could possibly be, just holding him close and listening to the beating of his hearts. You didn’t need anything else at that moment, things felt right just as they were now.

Placing a hand on his cheek and caressing the stubble forming on his face, you took a deep breathe. You were in love with him, and you could do nothing about it. After looking at him for some time, you started to feel tiredness taking over your body. You had barely slept lately and all the recent adventures were starting to take its toll on you.

The Master kissed your forehead as you closed your eyes and fell asleep.

By the time you finally woke up again, you were alone. It wasn’t a surprise not to find The Master there, but some part of you would have wished for him to have stayed with you, to have woken up still in his arms. You supposed he wasn’t the type to stay around for the whole ‘morning after’ thing. You couldn’t blame him. You had to admit that the situation would have probably been a bit uncomfortable, you surely had no idea of what you would have said to him. And honestly, it had already been surprising enough to find out how caring he could be when he had cuddle you right after sex.

You had no idea of how long you had been sleeping, or where he had gone. So after stretching yourself a little, you decided to get out of bed and get dressed. Hopefully, The Master would be in the console room and he would be in a good enough mood to drop you back at your place. Well, if he wanted to do you that little favour. You weren’t sure of what type of relationship the both of you had now, but you hoped it would be good enough for him to offer you a ride back home. But he was unpredictable, you never knew in what mood he was going to be in and that intimidated you.

As you had imagined, The Master was in the console room, his eyes glued to the screen as he quickly read the information that appeared on it. He didn’t even react when you entered the room, and you weren’t sure if he was ignoring you in purpose or just too invested in whatever he was doing. After observing him for a few seconds, you decided to break the silence.

“Hi.” You shyly greeted, resting on the doorframe.

You didn’t want to get too close to him in case you bothered him. When the seconds past and he didn’t answer, you supposed he was in ignoring you. Maybe he had regretted what had happened between the two of you after all. Nervousness was starting to take over you as you tried to find the best way to handle that situation. You felt more vulnerable now around him than you had ever been before.

“I’m taking you to Catrigan Nova.” The Master finally turned to you after pulling a lever, his ship getting herself into the time vortex. “I bet you’ve never seen a whirlpool made of gold before. This planet is full of them.”

“What?” You asked in confusion. “Why are you taking me there?”

“Is there any other place you want to visit?” He questioned. You tried to find a trace of sarcasm or mock in his tone, but you weren’t sure if there was any. It was impossible for you to know if he was talking serious or not.

“I mean…” Feeling yourself getting more and more nervous, you placed a piece of your hair behind your ear. “I just… Why are you taking me with you?” You reformulated your question.

“I thought you would like the place.” He tried not to give much importance to it, turning to the console again and adjusting the coordinates.

“Does this mean you’re taking me as your companion now?” The Time Lord laughed as the question left your lips.

“I guess I could use a human pet.” He indirectly confirmed your suspicions as he turned back to you, causing a smile spread across your face. “So, are you on board?”

You barely thought about it before nodding your head with excitement. The idea of traveling the universe with him was actually appealing. It wasn’t something that you had even considered possible, but since he was the one offering you a place in his TARDIS, you only could say yes.

“I just need to stop at my place and grab some things.” You told him, making him snort with a little annoyance.

Humans, always worried about material things… He readjusted the coordinates to get you back to Earth, landing his TARDIS in the centre of London.

“Hurry up before I change my mind.” He warned you as you both left the TARDIS, that had disguised herself now as one of the rest of the houses on the street. “If you’re not here in 30 minutes, I’m leaving without you.”

Giving him a huge smile, you started to walk down the street to make your way home. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see how he observed you from afar. He seemed to be in a good mood, the best one you had seen him in. You almost thought you had seen a hint of a smile on his face, and that was not only surprising, but also encouraging. Against all logic, you had a good feeling about this whole thing. About him. You knew it wasn’t always going to be easy to put up and deal with his temper, but you were still excited at the fact that he wanted to show you the universe. You only hoped your staying in his TARDIS wouldn’t be as chaotic as your last experiences with The Master had been.

It didn’t take long for you to arrive home. The first thing you did, as usual when you got back from traveling in time, was checking the date. You were relieved to find out that you had landed on the 4th of March, which meant you had only been gone for three days. After checking that everything was in order, you got out a backpack and started to fill it with clothes and other basic things. The TARDIS had always provided you with clothes and basically anything else you could ask for, even a private room for yourself, but you liked carrying your own stuff with you. If you didn’t, sometimes you used to miss home. And if travelling with The Doctor had taught you anything, was that you never knew when you were going to get back home…

Oh, shit.

When that thought appeared in your mind, you immediately stopped everything you were doing. You hadn’t even thought about her when you had agreed to travel with The Master. What would she think of that decision of yours, of what had happened between the two of you? She hadn’t been the greatest fan of The Master lately.

Would she be mad at you for leaving her? For ‘replacing’ her? What if The Master was using you again to hurt her? At that point you had completely discarded that option, but would she be able to ever believe that he for once had good intentions?

Well, you knew that she wasn’t desperately looking for you. In fact, she thought you were dead. Maybe you could just leave with The Master and try to start over with him. But what if you crossed paths with her again at some point? What would you say to her? You couldn’t betray your friend like that.

Consumed by your thoughts, you started to return everything you had taken in your backpack back to its place. You couldn’t leave with The Master without talking to The Doctor first. It was the right thing to do, you supposed, let her know that you had survived and that you had fallen for her worst enemy. You owed it to her, to at least be honest. Your head was spinning when you watched the hour on the alarm clock in your nightstand. You were terrified to find that it had been more than 50 minutes since you had parted ways with The Master.

Rushing yourself out of your apartment, you ran through the crowded streets of the city. Chances were he had already left when he had seen that you didn’t come back, but you hoped he had decided to wait for you a bit longer. It was unlikely, but not impossible. Not after everything the two of you had gone through.

When you finally arrived to the street where The Master had left you, you started to look around for the TARDIS, but couldn’t distinguish it from the other houses around. They all looked exactly the same. And of course, there was the chance that it wasn’t even there anymore…

“What took you so long?” The Master’s frustrated voice got you out of your thoughts as you finally found him sitting in the stairs of his disguised time machine. You didn’t reply as you tried to catch your breathe. “You were supposed to grab some things.” He indicated when he saw your bare hands.

“I-“ You stuttered, still trying to compose yourself of the sprint you had just did. “I need to do something before leaving with you.”

“What?” He asked in annoyance.

“I need to talk to The Doctor.” You finally let out. “Let her know that I’m okay.”

After saying those words, you shyly dared to look into The Master’s eyes. You couldn’t decode his expression, but you didn’t have to. You already knew what he was going to say about that.

“She left you to die on Gallifrey.” He reminded you as he got up, his stare defying you. “I was the one who saved you.”

“That’s why I can’t make her think that I am dead.” You held his stare, trying to make him see your point. “She doesn’t deserve to carry that in her conscience.”

“Do you have any idea of how many people she has killed?” The Master started to get angry. “I can assure you that one more death on her conscience means nothing.”

“That’s not true.” Taking a deep breathe, you stood up to him. “She felt guilt when she left me on Gallifrey, I saw it.”

“She didn’t feel that guilty when she sold me out to the Nazis.” He told you in a deadly serious tone, causing you to frown. “Oh, she didn’t tell you about that? Typically her.” He forced a sarcastic laugh. “Remember our little romantic trip to the occupied Paris, love? You never wondered why I didn’t come back for you? Your beloved Doctor turned me in to the Gestapo and, as you already know, stole my TARDIS. I was trapped there for 77 years. And let me tell you the Nazis aren’t as reasonable as usual when you’re not white.”

“Why would I believe that?” You muttered, trying to discern whether if that was true or not. Every time he told you anything about The Doctor, he tried to manipulate you against her. You were tired of it. “You told me she had burnt Gallifrey to the ground when it was you who did it.”

“And she has never lied to you, right?” He asked sarcastically, taking a step closer to you. He was trying to hide the fact that he was deeply disappointed by showing you anger instead of sorrow. “I’ve been more sincere to you than she ever has, you said that yourself.”

“Master, I just need to make things right with her.” You took a deep breathe as you tried to control the situation. “It’ll be just a moment. You don’t even have to come with me, I just need you to understand it.”

“What is there to understand?” He raised an eyebrow. “You can’t be everybody’s friend, Y/N. You have to pick a side, and it’s either me or her.”

Why couldn’t he be a bit less dramatic? Making you choose between him and The Doctor was not only absurd and unfair, but also cruel. You loved them both, in different ways of course. But you couldn’t choose one over the other. Was it so hard for him to understand? It didn’t have to be like that, befriending The Doctor didn’t make you his enemy. But, apparently, he left you no choice.

Truth was he was scared that you wanted to go back with The Doctor and abandon him. He wasn’t trying to put you against her as a part of any plan, like he had tried to before. The only thing he wanted was for you to choose him, to stand by his side. It would break his hearts to see that the only creature he cared for almost as much as he cared for himself chose his worst enemy over him.

“What is it going to be?” He rushed you when the seconds passed and you didn’t say a word.

It seemed like an obvious decision to make, but it was still hard to take the step. Most of you wanted to stay with him, travel the universe with him. But the rational part of you knew that it had been just a daydream all along. Nothing guaranteed you that he wasn’t going to lose his mind at any point, that he wasn’t going to get tired of you and leave you on a far away planet, or even worse. He was too volatile, too chaotic… Too much to handle, even if you refused to admit that.

Yet you had been willing to take the risk and trust him, you still were. But not if that meant not seeing The Doctor ever again.

“I’m sorry.” You muttered, the tears filling your eyes against your will. You held his stare for a few seconds before looking away, frustration being too heavy to hold. His whole attention was set on you as his worst fear became a reality, not being able to hide the serious expression on his face as he watched you cry. “I love you, but-“ You confessed, your voice weak and trembling. Before you could finish what you were about to say, he cut you off.

“Then stay with me.” The Master insisted. He seemed more vulnerable now than ever before. Not even when the Cyberium was killing him you had seen him seem this kind of weak. “I’ll always make sure that you’re safe. I can show you things The Doctor could never show you… Just stay.”

Not being able to hold back a sarcastic smile, you thought about the ironic of the situation. The Time Lord that had done the impossible for you to leave him alone to die was now begging you to stay with him.

“I need to find The Doctor and make things right with her.” You repeating those words made him even more upset. “I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I didn’t try.”

“She has failed you over and over.” His tone was filled with rage, not understanding why you would you rather stay with her. “I am the one who has looked after you all along. If it depended on her you would have been long dead.”

“That’s why I can’t let her think that I am.” You felt the tears running down your cheeks. “I know she has lost people before and it has broken her. I can’t do that to her.”

The Master stared at you in silence. He couldn’t understand it. What had he done wrong? He had thought for a second that you cared about him, but you apparently preferred to be with The Doctor, like everyone else did. One thing he had always hated about his oldest friend was the way she always believed herself to be superior, how everyone always praised her for being different, especially human kind. It was unbearable to watch. And the most infuriating thing was that now that he had found you, someone that was willing to betray The Doctor and stand by his side when he had needed you, you had decided to double cross him. Why had you insisted so much on staying if you were going to leave anyway?

“Crawl back to her if that’s what you want.” He finally spoke, doing his best to dissimulate the lump in his throat. “You would only be holding me back anyway.”

“But Master-“

Desperate, you tried to reason with him, to explain him that, if he still wanted, you could travel with him after talking with The Doctor. That you still chose him. But he left you no chance of explaining that. As soon as you started talking, he turned around and walked back into his TARDIS, trying to convince himself that he didn’t need you.

You only could clean your tears away as you watched the ship disappear right in front of you.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding The Doctor wasn’t easy when you didn’t have a time machine. You weren’t sure where or when to look for her, but you thought maybe some friends of yours would have an idea. The first thing you did was trying to contact the fam to see if they were travelling with The Doctor, but when you found them, they still believed she had sacrificed herself in Gallifrey. As soon as you gave them the news that both you and her were alive, the four of you started to move heaven and Earth to try to find her.

It took a few weeks of trying to retrace her steps before she suddenly landed her TARDIS right outside of Yaz’s house in Sheffield, where you had been staying at for the past days. The look on The Doctor’s face when she saw you was one of disbelief at first, barely being able to believe that you were in front of her. When she processed that it was really you, she quickly ran to hug you.

Before she had the chance to ask you how you had escaped of Gallifrey, a worried Yaz asked her where she had been all along. The Doctor explained the both of you that she had been jailed by the Judoon right after leaving Gallifrey.

“But how did you survive?” She immediately turned to you. You weren’t sure how to tell her everything that had happened since the last time you had seen each other. “It’s not that I’m not happy that you’re alive. I’m happy, very glad. Just surprised.”

“The Master saved me.” You told her, a confused gesture appearing on her face. Yaz, who was the only one you had told about it all, stayed silent.

“Why would he do that?” She frowned as she tried to decode her enemy’s intentions. You simply shrugged, not feeling ready to tell her about everything else that had happened. Suspicious, she used her sonic on you. She was even more surprised when she saw everything looked normal. “Well, you seem to be okay. Did he just brought you back to Earth?”

“It was a bit more complicated than that.” You admitted. “But basically, yes.”

“I’m listening.”

After taking a deep breathe, you told her everything. You told her about the Cyberium, about your plan to save The Master’s life and about how you had fallen for him. You even told her about how he had offered you a place on his TARDIS, and how everything had ended between the two of you. She listened carefully to every word you said, without judging you, showing you nothing but support. You had feared she would get mad at you when you told her, but she was incredibly understanding, which only made you wish The Master would have been too.

The Doctor didn’t say much to you, she didn’t know how to comfort you. But she understood what you had been through, and even if she wasn’t good at expressing it, she let you know that she was there for you, in her own socially awkward way.

Soon, you were travelling with The Doctor again. Visiting all kinds of planets and witnessing the most important historical events with your friends. Everything had gone back to normal, except for you.

Everywhere and 'anywhen' you went reminded you of The Master. You couldn’t stop thinking about what he would have said about the places you visited, or what he would have done whenever things got dangerous. Even when you were at the TARDIS, you imagined him messing around with the controls, being all bitter and sarcastic at whatever question you asked him. There was no way to get him out of your head, and it didn’t take long until it showed to the rest.

You were always distracted, almost as if you weren’t there. It was as if you had lost interest in seeing the universe, which you used to love before. Reality was you were still excited to visit new places and know new cultures, you just wished he was there with you. It was stupid, you had your friends with you and that should have been more than enough. You should have forgotten about The Master in a week or two, but you simply couldn’t.

No matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t help yourself from thinking about what would have happened if you had gone with him. If you had had the chance to go back, you would have probably still chosen to return with The Doctor, you just wished that hadn’t meant the complete disappearance of him from your live. Maybe if you had said something different, if you had tried harder to make him understand… There was no use in asking yourself those questions, yet they were inside your head at all times.

Your friends were worried about you, but they didn’t know what they could do to help you. You were distancing yourself from the rest, you didn’t talk anymore than the strictly necessary and every time they tried to brought up the subject you quickly tried to avoid it. You hadn’t exactly been the most approaching person lately. That’s why, not knowing what to do about you, the fam got The Doctor into trying to help you.

She wasn’t really sure of what she was supposed to do to cheer you up, but she had also noticed the change in your behavior and wanted to make you feel better. Only problem was, she wasn’t good at talking words of support. Or at talking, in general aspects. She knew she wouldn’t be helping you much that way, so she tried to think of something else.

The TARDIS had landed back in Sheffield to leave Yaz, Rayan and Graham back home, and The Doctor was supposed to drop you back to London when she casually had an idea.

“What do you think of us doing a little trip together? Just the two of us.” She proposed. “We can go anywhere you want in the universe, completely your choice.”

“Okay.” You accepted with a little shrug. The main reason you agreed was because you hated being alone at home, but you didn’t really wanted to do anything in particular.

“Great!” She smiled at you. “Where to, then?” Before you could answer her question, she quickly offered some destinations. “Have you ever been to Midnight? I haven’t been to Midnight in ages, it has great SPAs, but I don’t have a really good memory of the last time I was there… Or we could go to Apalapucia. You have to visit Apalapucia, it was voted the second best destination for the discerning intergalactic traveler.”

“Anywhere you choose will be okay, Doctor.” You assured her.

“It’s always my choice. I’m tired of choosing.” She sighed, beckoning for you to approach the console. “What place or time in the universe have you always wanted to visit?”

“I don’t know…” Making your way to her, you doubted. “I can’t think of anything… You know the universe way better than me, you should choose.”

“I have an idea!” The Doctor exclaimed as she started to press some buttons. You thought she had already chosen a destination and was now flying you there, but you got surprised when you saw a compartment of the TARDIS getting opened and a round device emerging from it. “This hasn’t been used in forever.” She said as she guided you to it. “You know that the TARDIS is a living being, right?” You simply nodded. “She’s also a telepath. She can read not only your mind, but she can see through someone’s entire timeline and decide where and when you’re supposed to be at a certain moment in your life. That’s the reason sometimes we don’t always end up where I set the controls to.” The Doctor clarified as you looked at the console intrigued. “Okay, sometimes I just mess it up with the coordinates. But this also happens sometimes.”

“Is that what this thing is for?” You asked looking at the Time Lords’ technology.

“Exactly.” She gave you a smile. “If you can’t decide where to go, let the TARDIS make the choice for you.”

“What do I have to do?” Looking at the mechanism in front of you, you frowned. It was just a big white ball connected to the rest of the ship by some wires. Were you supposed to fly the TARDIS with that?

“Put your dominant hand in there and close your eyes. Don’t worry, it’s completely safe.” She indicated and you did as you were told. “Oh, important thing! Do not move, if you do you could end up looking like mashed potatoes. Other than that, completely safe.”

Trying to do your best to follow her instructions, you closed your eyes and tried not to think of anything at all, your body completely still. You waited for several seconds, but nothing seemed to happen. Just when you were about to remove your hand from the device, you heard the characteristic sound of the TARDIS landing.

When she finally materialized, The Doctor looked at you with excitement.

“Where are we?” You questioned, your hand still placed on the ball.

“Wherever the TARDIS thinks you should be.” The Time Lord gave you an enormous, playful smile. “Aren’t you curious to find out where that is?”

You smiled back at The Doctor to hide the fact that you weren’t even as half as excited as she was. You didn’t want to be rude to her, so you ran beside her when she grabbed your hand and guided you out of her ship.

There was nothing especial waiting for you outside the TARDIS’ doors. Or so you thought when you found yourself in the middle of a forest. For a moment, you thought you hadn’t left Earth, but giving a second look to your surroundings, you realized the leafs in the trees were all golden and, behind where you both stood, there was a beautiful lake made of liquid gold. When you saw a whirlpool forming you immediately realized where you had ended up.

“Catrigan Nova.” The Doctor confirmed your suspicions. That was the planet The Master was planning on taking you to. “Look at that! Whirlpools made of gold! This is the only place in the universe where that happens.” She pointed in the lake’s direction.

You couldn’t bring yourself to say anything and The Doctor got worried when she saw your lack of reaction. She was used to you being marveled by every planet you visited, and even if you hadn’t been that enthusiastic lately, she had expected you to at least ask her some questions about the planet. The TARDIS had decided that that was the place where you were supposed be at that precise moment of your timeline, and knowing how naturally curious you were, The Doctor couldn’t believe you could just simply stand there in silence. What she didn’t know was that you were completely aware of why her TARDIS had took you there.

“Hey, why don’t we have a look around, investigate the place?” She proposed, trying to get you out of your thoughts. “Catrigan Nova is also known for its incredible cities and advanced technology. If I remember correctly, the capital must be over…” She looked at the position of the sun shining above as she tried to place herself in the planet. She pointed over towards the North. “There, I think. So, what do you say?”

The Doctor knew how much you loved going on adventures, so even if her plan wasn’t going that well so far, she still hoped that your visit to Catrigan Nova could cheer you up. If she couldn’t get you to be yourself again by reminding you of the things you enjoyed the most, she had no clue of what else she could do.

“Okay.” With a little nod, you started walking in the direction your friend had pointed.

You felt her worried look on you as you walked with your head down. It wasn’t your intention to worry her, but you just couldn’t get out of your head. All you could do at that moment was to think about The Master. About how would have been to visit that planet with him when he had offered you to. Why, of all the times and places in the universe, the TARDIS had decided this was the right place for you? Did she really hated you that much?

The situation was beginning to upset you, and not wanting to cause any more concern on The Doctor, you decided to take a moment to clear yourself. “I left my jacket on the console room.” You suddenly pointed out, using it as an excuse to go back and have some time by yourself. “You keep walking, I’ll catch up with you later.”

“I can go with you if you want.” She said, trying her best not to sound worried and failing at it.

“No, it’s okay.” You forced a smile in an attempt to make her think that you were fine.

“Then I’ll wait for you here.” She gave you a thumbs up that you returned in response before making your way back to the ship.

When you were far enough from her, you let out a loud sigh. You knew you couldn’t carry on that way, that you needed to move on desperately. But the devil was in the details, and every little thing brought you back to The Master. There, in that planet, everything reminded you of him. The whirlpools, the golden plants… Actually, you had never been there with him, but that was the most frustrating thing. You didn’t even have the memories and that made you long for something that you never really had. For the chance that you had wasted away.

The saddest part for you was when you asked yourself whether The Master missed you like you missed him. Would he thought of you as often as you thought of him? Would he wished you were there with him when seeing things that reminded him of you? It broke your heart to realize that, most likely, he had forgotten all about you. He would have probably moved on as soon as he got into his TARDIS.

You closed your eyes as you tried to push those thoughts away. The Doctor was trying to do something nice for you and she didn’t deserve to get that attitude from you. Getting closer to the lake and looking at your golden reflection, you tried to put up a smile on your face. If you couldn’t do that for yourself, maybe you could try to do it for The Doctor.

Just when you were about to go back to her, you heard what seemed to be the crying of a little child. You were confused at first, thinking that maybe it was all in your head, but then the sound got louder. Not thinking about it twice, you followed the crying in hopes you could help whoever made that noise. Judging by what you could hear, you supposed that it was a child that had gotten lost in the forest.

You didn’t have to wander far to find the figure of a seemingly human boy sitting on the floor with his hands covering his face.

“Are you lost?” You asked him with your best intentions. “Don’t worry, I’m here to help… What happened to you?”

Slowly so you didn’t scare him off, you kneeled in front of him. Seeing that he was crying bitterly, you carefully placed a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. It caught you completely out of guard when the figure of the child turned into a humanoid creature with a big forehead and needles instead of fingernails. You weren’t fast enough to get away from it before it stuck one of its needles on your forearm. Holding your arm in place, it started to introduce a dark liquid in your veins.

You tried to struggle, to get rid of its grip. But it was way stronger than you, and every second that passed you felt yourself getting weaker. You had completely gave up when suddenly, the alien in front of you turned into a tiny doll. Intrigued, you took the small figure in your hand. You only knew one person capable of doing that. You dropped the figure when you saw someone else approaching you

“Can you be anymore stupid?!” You heard his voice, his silhouette kneeling beside you as you did all you possibly could to keep yourself from losing consciousness.

“Master…” You mumbled his name, not being sure if he was truly there in front of you or if it was just a venom-induced hallucination.

The Master was quick to remove the needle from your skin and examine the wound it had left on your arm. Your veins were turning black with the poison flowing through them.

“I told you to stop getting yourself into these situations.” His tone switched from anger to one of deep concern as he tried to think of a way to get the dark liquid out of your system before it killed you.

Putting your free hand on his cheek, you tried to check that he was in fact there. When you felt his light stubble under your skin again, you gave him a small smile.

“I’ve missed you.” You confessed as you felt your voice weakening and a burning sensation running through your whole body. The pain was starting to become unbearable.

He looked closely at you, judging by your words that it had been some time since the last time you had seen him. In his own timeline, he had just left you on Earth and had gone to Catrigan Nova to try and clear his head from you and everything that had happened. The last thing he had wanted to find there was you senselessly putting your life in danger yet again.

Without replying to you, he grabbed your forearm within his hands. Taking an old tissue from his inner pocket, he started to cover the wound with it as you silently groaned in pain. It didn’t take long for you to realize that that tissue was in fact the sleeve you had teared off of that 19th century dress to bondage his own bullet wound long ago. You were surprised he had kept that with him.

“If you’re not dead by now it’s because I’ve arrived just in time.” He informed you. “A few more seconds and your organs would have been paralyzed.”

“Good thing you were there.” You interlocked your gaze with his, but he immediately looked down at your arm.

“You still have enough poison in you to kill you in within an hour.” He informed. He knew he needed to get you back to his TARDIS to get the right material to extract every drop of venom out of you.

“What have you done to her?” The Doctor, who had went back looking for you, confronted The Master.

He didn’t even turned to her when hearing her voice. It wasn’t a surprise when she appeared anyway, he knew you couldn’t have gotten to that planet on your own, so it was obvious that she was going to be somewhere around. But in the situation you were all into, The Master couldn’t have care less about his oldest friend’s presence.

“Get away from her!” She shouted at him, kneeling beside you and trying to see what he had done to you. She was completely astonished when she realized that The Master was in fact making a tourniquet around your arm to stop the venom from spreading through your body. Looking at the color of your veins, she identified the creature that had attacked you, a Shamboni. “Have you removed the needle?” She asked at the fellow Time Lord.

“Of course I did, I’m not an idiot.” He clarified as he knotted the bandage around your arm.

“We don’t have much time.” Using her sonic on you, The Doctor stated. You barely could keep your eyes open.

“Don’t fall asleep. Not now.” The Master grabbed you by your shoulders and shook you in an attempt to keep you awake.

“Let’s take her to the TARDIS.” The Doctor rushed him.

Taking you in his arms, The Master started to walk towards his ship, The Doctor following close behind. You felt yourself getting numb as you struggled to keep your eyes open, your hands clinging to the collar lapel of his coat. With the little strength you had left, you turned your head towards The Doctor to give her a reassuring look before looking back to The Master. They were both clearly worried about you, to the point where they were working together again. You had never thought you would see that alliance, but even at the state you were, you couldn’t feel more safe knowing that they were the ones taking care of you.

You felt peace as you closed your eyes, the golden leafs above being the last thing you saw.

The both of them were quick to lie you down inside the TARDIS and extract the venom out of your body with the proper tool. The color of your veins returned to normal almost immediately, but that was no real guarantee. You wouldn’t be out of danger until you finally woke up. That was, of course, if the poison hadn’t reached your vital organs, in which case you would silently die in your sleep. They could only hope they had arrived in time.

The Master was sitting right next to you, waiting for you to wake up. He checked your pulse to find that your heart was still beating, just at a very slow pace.

“If she dies, it’s completely on you.” He turned to The Doctor. She stayed silent.

The Doctor looked at him in confusion. She already felt guilty for what had happened to you, and having The Master telling her that didn’t exactly help clear her conscience. But, beyond that, she was more shocked about how much he truly seemed to care for you. At first, when you had told her about your adventure with The Master, she had immediately assumed that he had been using you. Of course, she had never doubted your feelings, but suspicion came almost naturally when it came to him. The Doctor knew how twisted he could be, she expected him to do anything to hurt her and the ones she loved, but now that she saw on first hand the way he acted around you, she was starting to believe that his feelings for you might also be true.

“I know I should have been there.” She admitted in all honesty.

“She is your pet, you are supposed to look out for her!” The rage on The Master’s voice was more than obvious, but there was also worry in it. The Doctor even struggled to recognize her enemy.

“She’s not my pet, and neither is yours.” The Doctor clarified. “She’s her own person, so stop trying to objectify her.”

“At least I would have protected her.” He turned to you to watch you sleeping peacefully. All he wished for in that moment was for you to be your annoying self again, just to wake up and be fine.

Silence took over the ship as they both waited for you to give any sign of life. It wasn’t typical of them not to have nothing to say, it wasn’t their usual dynamic, but that was just a proof of how much you meant for them both. Every second that passed felt as long as a century.

“Y/N’s been a little down lately.” The Doctor mentioned, observing your resting body. The Master turned to her in curiosity. “Since she came back from being with you.”

“How long has it been for her?” He asked. The look on your eyes when you had seen him earlier had been of disbelief, leading him to believe it had been more than some time since your last encounter.

“About 6 months, maybe 7.” Confirming his suspicions, The Doctor got closer to the both of you. For The Master only a bit more than 2 hours had passed since your fight.

It broke his hearts not only the fact that you had chosen to stick with The Doctor for all that time, but to see you in that fragile state now that you finally got reunited with him. If you had chosen to stay with him, he would have made sure that you were always save. It was infuriating to see how dispensable you could be to The Doctor. If anything happened to you, she would simply get another human aboard on her ship. He wouldn’t have cared the slightest if that happened to any other of her companions. But then again you weren’t just another one of her companions.

“She chose you.” He reminded, his attention completely set on you.

“I don’t think she did.” The Doctor sighed. Even in despite of the terrible situation you had gotten into, she had never seen you as happy as you had been with The Master the few minutes before passing out. “I think she did what she thought was the right thing to do, but not what she truly wanted.”

“It doesn’t matter what she wanted, she made her choice.” The Master replied, taking off the tourniquet from your arm and putting the tissue back in his pocket.

“Don’t you see she never really had a choice?” She asked. “Her moral compass didn’t let her go with you. But maybe we can give her another chance…”

The more The Doctor thought about it, the more sense it all made. There was a reason to why The TARDIS had brought you to Catrigan Nova, and it was right in front of her. The TARDIS had brought you back to The Master.

Leaving a kiss on your forehead, she walked away from you. It was hard to let you go, but she knew it was for the best. She couldn’t make you happy anymore, and it seemed like The Master was willing to take good care of you. You desperately wanted to be with him, so she decided the best was to get herself out of the picture. Plus, she hoped that having you around would calm The Master down a bit.

“Where are you going?” The Master turned to her.

“I’m leaving.” She informed him. “I know you’ll take good care of her, you better not prove me wrong... Just tell her when she wakes up that she’s one of the most remarkable humans that I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet.” She looked at you one last time with a smile, amazed by how you had achieved in so little time what she had been trying for around a millennia. She had already assumed that it was impossible, but you had gotten him to show a better, kinder side of him.

“There’s a big chance she won’t wake up.” He reminded her. “I swear that if she doesn’t-”

“But she will.” The Doctor reached The TARDIS doors, opening them to get back to her own ship. “And she’ll choose to stay with you. I’m sure of it.”

The Master stood beside you at all times, making sure to check your vital signs from time to time as he desperately waited for you to give the minimal sign of life. If you didn’t survive this, he would go and kill The Doctor for real this time, without any plans or unnecessary complications. You were one of the few things in the universe he had grown to love, so losing you now wasn’t an option.

When several minutes later you opened your eyes, he barely gave you a second to sit up before kissing you passionately, as if he was trying to relieve all the pressure he had been under through that kiss. You happily corresponded his kiss, your lips moving at a slower pace since you were still trying to get back in yourself.

“Glad to see you too.” You told him with a huge smile when he pulled away. Both of his hands were resting on each side of your face, his eyes looking at yours with deep appreciation.

“How are you feeling?” He asked you in concern. The smile on your face grew bigger at the sudden demonstrations of affect. Maybe you should get yourself to the verge of death even more often.

“I’m still a bit dizzy, but I’ll be fine.” Assuring him that, you looked around at your surroundings. The place you had first known as O’s house, The Master’s TARDIS… It was unbelievable how much you had missed that place.

“If you’re looking for The Doctor, she has left.” The Master immediately began to explain.

“I know.” You told him. “I’ve overheard everything you both said before, I was awake the entire time, just paralyzed.”

The Master looked down at your arm to find the wound the Shambani had left on you still there, but looking much better than before. You would be as good as new in a few days, but the fear of being about to lose you still remained on his body. He couldn’t let you go again.

“So what is it going to be now?” The question came out of his lips with a noticeable less confidence than usual. “Are you going to stay?” Carefully, you embraced him, placing your head on his chest and listening the calming beatings of his hearts.

“Only if you still want me to, of course.”

A smile appeared instantly on his face at your affirmative answer, his arms surrounding you too. Now you were officially his companion and could stay with him for as long as you wanted, which you both hoped it would be a long time. For him, it felt strange the idea of not being alone in that infinitely large time machine, but it was definitely for the best. He had so many places to show you, so many things to teach you… He barely could wait to start.

“Where do you want to go next?” The Master asked you with a surprising excitement.

“Anywhere.” You answered, your body still pressed to his. You would visit every single place of the universe with him if you had the chance, and now you did. As long as he was there, you simply didn’t care where or when you were. Closing your eyes, you focused again on the rhythm of his hearts. “But can we just stay here for now? I like it here.”


End file.
